TE QUIERO
by luzangel15
Summary: Lily y James llevan juntos algún tiempo, pero muy pocas personas lo saben, cual sera la razon, de ellos guarden tan bien su secreto? pasen y descubranlo, espero que les guste
1. TE QUIERO

**Bueno aqui una nueva historia espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones, por favor, Luz**

**TE QUIERO**

Lo observaba desde la ventana, se veía tan lindo, gritaba a todos los jugadores sus respectivas opiniones, Sirius le gritaba a él desde las tribunas y Remus lo sentaba de vez en cuando, mientras leía su libro…

Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no podía ser, era un amor prohibido, su padre no permitía que se metiera con un Potter, por eso aparentaban que se odiaban peleaban todo el tiempo era su manera de estar juntos enfrente de todos.

Pero ahora el padre de James los había encontrado juntos, si tan solo no los hubiera encontrado aquel día todo seria tan sencillo, no estaría sufriendo por que lo alejarían de su lado.

******_flash back_*******

¿Qué hace una pelirroja tan hermosa como tú, tan sola?-pregunto el chico, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

¿Qué se te ofrece Potter?-exclamo la chica con desgano.

Oye, estamos solos y me llamas por mi apellido, me voy a enojar-dijo él mientras se sentaba lejos de ella.

Lo siento amor, no sabia que estábamos solos-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba tiernos besos en la mejilla- ¿Me perdonas?- lo miro con curiosidad

Claro que te perdono- respondió él, tomándola por la barbilla, haciendo que mirara sus ojos azules, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla con sus labios y dio pequeños besos a los largo de estos hasta llegar a sus labios- _Dios, como amaba a esa mujer_- dándole un tierno beso.

***En otro lado***

Charlus Potter, el papá de James, estaba teniendo una pequeña entrevista con la Profesora McGonagall, le pedía permiso para sacar a James de Hogwarts con el motivo de que su madre estaba gravemente enferma en San Mungo.

Claro Señor Potter, el tiempo que sea necesario- respondió Minerva a su petición- yo me encargo de que Albus lo deje ir.

¿Sabe usted en donde esta?- pregunto el Sr. Potter.

Me temo que no pero en este momento lo mando llamar para que haga su baúl- señalo.

Gracias Minerva.

No hay de que- contesto- salúdame a Dorea.

Salió.

***Regresando a los terrenos de Hogwarts***

No tienes idea de cuanto te amo- dijo Lily, James estaba recargado a un arbusto mientras ella estaba recostada en su hombro.

Puedo deducir que me quieres de aquí a esa estrella de ahí- dijo, señalando una pequeña estrella que brillaba al horizonte.

Te equivocas- interrumpió- mi amor no se puede medir con centímetros, ni mucho menos con años luz…es tan infinito que no han inventado algo con que verificar su tamaño- indico Lily, volteándose para besarlo.

Exageras- le dijo el mientras dejaba ver su hermosa sonrisa

¿Eso crees?- pregunto ella indignada.

Claro que no.

James le robo un beso para cambiar su actitud- aunque eso no quiere decir que no exageres- decía el chico entre beso y beso, mientras sonreia de ver la cara de falso enojo de su novia- ya habían pasado dos años desde que estaban juntos y sabia perfectamente cual era la única manera de que quitara esa carita- hizo un gesto cariñoso con su nariz en la mejilla de la chica lo cual promovió un cariñoso jugueteo.

***En el despacho de McGonagall***

Charlus caminaba de un extremo al otro, James ya se había tardado mucho y Minerva no regresaba, de seguro Dumbledore se había puesto difícil.

¡Toc, Toc!

La persona que toco no espero respuesta, el Sr. Potter reconoció inmediatamente la elegante melena y la singular manera de hablar de Sirius Black.

Muchacho que gusto verte- saludo Charlus con un efusivo abrazo a su protegido.

Señor Potter, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- esto no podía estar bien, habían descubierto que eran ellos los que habían puesto ese pantano a la entrada de la sala común de slytherin, la única manera de descubrirlo sin morir era sacar su maravilloso encanto- No me diga señor Potter nos extrañaba tanto que decidió venir a vernos y decirnos que adelantara nuestras vacaciones?

No, Sirius, ojala fuera así, ha sucedido algo terrible, Dorea se ha enfermado es por ello que vine, para llevar a James con ella- respondió- pero mi hijo no ha venido, Minerva se fue a buscarlo hace más de 20 minutos.

Creo que esa llamada me llego a mi, es que James no esta en el castillo- explico Sirius.

Mmm…ese chico…¿me puedes decir donde esta?

Si lo prefiere yo puedo ir por él- terció Sirius pero al ver la negativa del Sr. Potter, cedió- esta en el lago, en unos arbustos cerca de la orilla del lago- Había visto cruzar a su amigo hacia ese lugar hace un rato ya-

Gracias, Sirius- dijo Charlus mientras le daba un palmada en la espalda a Sirius- Estoy tramitando todo para que mañana nos acompañes, hoy no pude por que a Dorea solo le permiten visitas de 2 personas maximo.

Claro que si, me encantaria ver a Dorea, espero que se recupere pronto- exclamo pensativo, sabia que algo se le olvidaba, James le había dicho algo antes de antes de partir hacia el lago, pero ¿que era?, Ahh organizar los horarios de los entramiento, si eso era o ¿no?

Disculpa Sirius, ¿donde dijiste que se encontraba James?- pregunto desde la puerta del despacho.

En los arbustos por el lago, señor Potter- que era lo que se le olvidaba y James se lo habia reperido varias veces. Los horarios los estaba organizando Remus, el era mejor en eso...

ahhy NOO- habia cometido un grave error al darle la ubicación de James a su padre, su amigo le habia dicho que pasaria la tarde con...

¡Señor Potter!- grito para llamar su atención, estaba muy cerca de llegar al nido de amor de la joven pareja.

¿Pasa algo Sirius?- dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba a verlo.

Acabo de recordar que James esta en la biblioteca- mintió.

Sirius, necesitas hacer algo con esa memoria- se dio la media vuelta cuando…

¨Ven acá, de verdad crees que no te voy a alcanzar, soy jugador de quidditch, y para tu mala suerte buscador ¨- la voz de James resonó entre los árboles-¨ te atrape¨- se escucho la voz de una chica que decía: Te amo

¿No que estaba en la biblioteca?- miro extrañado a Sirius

Charlus Potter camino hacía los arbustos, no le impresiono ver a su hijo acostado en el césped, más bien la manera en la que estaba acostado y con quien…

******_Fin del flash back_*******

Como odiaba ese día, si tan solo, se hubiera ido a hacer su ronda de prefecta, lo mas probable es que nada de es hubiese pasado, lo lamentaba tanto, ahora sus padres había descubierto el secreto que ambos habían guardado durante 2 años y ahora estaban a punto de separarlos.

_espero que les haya gustado, por fa dejen Rw, que les parecio?, era algo que tenia archivado y he decidido terminarlo._


	2. CON ELLA?

_BUENO AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SAQUE UN ESPACIO, SIENTO NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHO ESTUDIO JJIJI, BUENO QUEDO UN POCO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE_

¿CON ELLA?

Desde su posición observo detenidamente la escena, jamás en su vida había visto a su hijo así, lo había visto con muchísimas mujeres, de hecho siempre le pedía que sentara cabeza, pero con James simplemente no se podía… unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos recordó que Sirius estaba con el.

JAMES!- grito Sirius, ¿por que había gritado?

El anteriormente nombrado, volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz…

Sirius, te dije que …- era su padre, quien estaba con Sirius, no eso no podía ser

Padre…

Buenas tardes James, no saludas bien a tu padre- exclamo su padre sin expresión alguna en su rostro

Dudo por un momento el alejarse de Lily y dirigirse al lado de su padre. Al final accedió y le dio un ligero abrazo.

No nos presentas a tu acompañante?, perdón supongo que tu ya tienes el placer de conocer a la señorita no es así sirius?- miro a sirius.

No, disculpen yo estaba por retirarme, debo empezar mis rondas, solo le preguntaba al Señor Potter si sabia donde se encontraba Remus- dijo está bastante nerviosa, solo esperaba que el señor Potter no la hubiese reconocido y tenía que irse antes de que lo hiciera.

No se preocupe señorita no tiene por que retirarse, no es así James?, que nos encantaría que nos honrara con su presencia- tercio este mientras miraba intensamente a su hijo, quien le sostenía la mirada.

No de verdad, con permiso…

Lily yo te llevo con Remus- tercio Sirius con apuro

Me parece bien, que tenga un buen dia señor Potter, con permiso- dijo ella mientras pasaba por su lado con apuro, sin mirarlo

Déjeme insistir- replico, mientras la cogía por el brazo- a mi me encantaría que se quedara y creo que a James le agradaría muchísimo mas

Creame señor Potter que me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que ir …

Señorita Evans no creo que Remus o Albus se molesten por que usted llegue 10 minutos tarde a su ronda, ¿no cree usted? Que malos modales James, que bueno que yo ya tenía el placer de conocer a la señorita, aunque a decir verdad hace muchísimos años que la veía, pero te pareces tanto a tu madre que es bastante difícil no reconocerte- La había reconocido, eso no podía ser cierto… solo esperaba que no hubiese visto mucho o era esa la razón por la cual el y James se miraban de esa manera tan desafiante- Por lo que veo James, hay cosas que no comentas en tus cartas

Papá, yo…

Nada James, quiero que alistes tu baul, nos vamos inmediatamente y en cuanto a usted señorita Evans, espero que sepa lo que hace y le recuerdo que usted es una de las acompañantes de turno de mi hijo, Por cierto James este jueguito con esta señorita, no te lo permito por más tiempo, hasta aquí esto- exclamo bastante disgustado

Un momento papá a lily la respetas

James por favor no es necesario hacer esto- dijo ella mientras sirius la sostenía de la cintura

Un momento nada James- tiro este mientras cogía a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa- tu a mi y a tu familia la respetas y el solo hecho de que salgas con ella nos insulta, asi que espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo, ve a alistar tu baúl que no vamos- dijo este mientras soltaba a su hijo y lo empujaba lejos de el

Sirius solo halaba a Lily para sacarla lo mas rápido posible de ahí- vamos- le susurraba al oído, pero ella no se movía-Lily por favor vámonos, de verdad

Ya te dije yo no voy a ningún lado, discúlpate con lily…

Ohh claro que vas, una persona como yo no tiene por que pedirle disculpas a alguien que proviene de semejante…- en ese mismo momento James se había abalanzado sobre su padre y lo había tumbado, mientras Sirius rápidamente lo había cogido de los brazos evitando que le pegara a Charlus

James, detente por favor- decía Lily desde su posición, mientras lloraba- por favor

James, basta- tratando de sostenerlo Sirius

Que vas a hacer James me vas a pegar a mi que soy tu padre por ella- le gritaba mientras se levantaba y la tiraba del brazo hasta ponerla cerca de su hijo

SUELTALA!

_**POR CIERTO, CHARLUS NO SIEMPRE ES ASI, PERO ES QUE EL TEMA DE LOS EVANS ES BASTANTE DELICADO, POR OTRO LADO POR FA DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA, ESPERO LOS RW Y BESOS**_

_**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO LUZ**_


	3. ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ

_Bueno disculpen mucho la tardanza pero estoy terminando mi 6 semestre asi que bueno ustedes entenderan, espero que les guste!, dejen sus comentarios, mucho besos, Feliz fin se semana!_

_Como siempre ya saben los personajes no son míos, son de J.k Rowling _

_ahi les dejo un nuevo capitulo._

ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ

Lily lloraba silenciosamente mientras trataba de no mirar a James, le dolía el brazo, el padre de James la tenia fuertemente agarrada.

SUÉLTALA TE HE DICHO- intentando soltarse del agarre de Sirius.

Tienes razón James, yo no debo ensuciarme las manos con alguien como ella- dijo mientras empujaba la chica lejos de él.

Lily cayó sentada en el pasto, en el que minutos antes estaba con James, escucho unos pasos pero las lágrimas en sus ojos no le permitían visualizar bien quién era, en ese mismo instante sintió alguien que la cogía de los brazos y la levantaba.

Señor Potter- lily miro de donde provenía la voz, sin percatarse del agarre de un tercero.

Remus, como estas?- contesto Charlus, mientras seguía mirando de manera desafiante a su hijo

Muy bien Señor Potter – dijo un tanto extrañado, esa escena estaba rara.

Remus te he dicho millones de veces que me digas Charlus no se por qué tu y Sirius se empeñan en seguirme llamando por mi apellido.

Sirius, James, ¿que se supone que hacen?, Sirius suelta a James, que no ves que lo más probable es que quiera hablar con su padre y no jugar contigo en estos instantes- tercio él mientras le quitaba el agarre se Sirius a James. Este inmediatamente se tiro sobre su padre

Si tú la vuelves a tocar o le vuelves a hablar así, puedes irte olvidando de que tienes un hijo, AHORA PIDELE DISCULPAS- grito a su padre, Remus se quedo impresionado ante la escena, nunca había visto a James hablarle así a su padre.

ES ENSERIO JAMES, PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE DISCULPARME CON UNA TRAIDORA COMO ESTA!- mirando despectivamente a lily.

Un momento quien se cree usted para hablarle así a mi hermana- lily por fin se percato de quien la agarraba era su hermano mayor Severus.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, se nota que has seguido los pasos de tu padre Severus- había cambiado mucho desde que no lo veía.

Mire- tercio este mirando a Charlus de arriba abajo- Señor Potter, no sé qué diablos trata de insinuar y sinceramente no me importa pero es la última vez que usted habla así de mi hermana o de mi familia

Pero quien te crees que eres insolente, tú no eres nadie, no eres más que un traidor. Tú, Alexander y esta, no son más que unos traidores, lo más probables es que ella se revuelque con mi hijo por que ustedes no tienen con qué comer o por sacarle info…

En ese mismo momento Severus se había abalanzado sobre Charlus y Remus y Sirius habían cogido a James para que no cometiera un locura

QUE SE SUPONE QUE VAS A HACERME SEVERUS?, ME VAS MATAR O TU QUERIDA HERMANA ME VA A TORTURAR, MALDITO MORTIFAGO?- tiro este mientras Severus lo agarraba fuertemente de la capa.

Usted, no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, pero algo si le voy a dejar muy en claro, mi familia no es lo que usted dice y si usted se atreve a ofender a mi hermana o a mi padre de nuevo, no va a tener vida para pagarlo- le dijo mientras lo miraba con un odio que le salía de las entrañas, esa situación lo tenía cansado- va a llegar el día en el que se tenga que tragar sus palabras SEÑOR- dijo este mientras lo soltaba del cuello y se dirigía al lado de su hermana

Ja Ja, eso era todo lo que tenias? Amenazarme, no te preocupes yo no le tengo miedo a tus amigos y jamás llegara el día en que cambie mis palabras- exclamo irónicamente este mientras se acomodaba la capa y veía como el joven cogía a su hermana del brazo y se dirigía al castillo.

No podía dejar que ese tipo ofendiera a su hermana y a su familia aso, no

Sabe que no, eso no es todo lo que tenia- dijo este mientras soltaba a su hermana y se dirigía nuevamente a donde se encontraba Charlus- me falto esto

SEVERUS- grito lily mientras se acercaba corriendo donde su hermano, el señor Potter se encontraba en el piso con la mano en el rostro.

Severus, por favor, vámonos, no mas, de verdad esto no es necesario- decía ella mientras halaba a hermano de nuevo en dirección al castillo.

Remus y Sirius que aun sostenían a James, no se habían movido de su posición, Charlus se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia los hermanos.

Señor Potter por favor- intervino Remus, soltando a James y dejándolo solo con el agarre de

No Remus esto no se queda así, que se a creido este traidor, para venir a pegarme a mi, James ve a alistar tu baúl y sube a la oficina de Albus cuanto antes.

Ya te lo dije yo no voy a ningún lado contigo- dijo mientras se soltaba de Sirius y se dirigía al castillo.

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,. INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO REVELARE MAS DE ESTE ENREDO, POR QUE CHARLUS DICE TODO ESO!_

_BESOS LUZ_


	4. DIME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME DIGAS ESO

_Bueno aprovechando, que hoy no me toco ir a la universidad, les hice un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, en este capítulo les revele un poco mas de este enredo y si como vieron Severus es hermano de Lily, es que yo nunca los he podido ver como una pareja, tome un poco del severus que vimos en sus recuerdos, ese severus amable y sobre protector con lily , aunque en el libro fuese por otros motivos, a mi me gusta más de esta manera jajaj, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Besos. Luz_

**DIME LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO ME DIGAS ESO**

Severus caminaba por los pasillos en silencio junto a su hermana mientras esta derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas. Algunos de sus compañeros los miraban sorprendidos, otros se quitaban del camino inmediatamente cediéndoles el paso, en qué momento todo esto se había convertido en una locura

Entra ahí- le dijo Severus a la chica- Que fue lo que paso ahí afuera?, si fueras tan amable de explicarme que quiso decir Charlus con eso de: por eso revuelca con mi hijo?- mirando a la chica.

Yo..

Tu qué? No me digas que eso es cierto, dime lo que quieras, pero no me digas que estas saliendo con Potter- tercio este, mirando por la ventana- estoy esperando que me respondas.

No podía mentirle no a él, ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo, el se había jugado su puesto en el colegio por defenderla hoy, no podía, tenía que decirle la verdad, simplemente se armo de valor - Es verdad- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no sabía como iba a reaccionar él.

¿Qué dijiste? Repítemelo porque creo que no te escuche bien- dijo este mientras se acercaba a su hermana

Dije que es verdad- reitero la chica mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Lillian a ti no se te ocurrió pensar en nuestra familia, en lo que nos ha hecho esa gente, mira la locura en la que vivimos- espetó al llegar al lado de su hermana.

James no…

No me vengas con el discurso, James no es como ellos, el piensa diferente, bla bla…

Por lo menos el cree en la inocencia de mi padre- grito la chica- es de las pocas personas que no cree que somos…

Que somos que! unos mortifagos, anda dilo con total libertad, que somos unos mortifagos y que mi papá es un traidor- dijo este levantando el tono- Lillian el puede creer muchas cosas, pero uno nosotros no sabemos si en verdad lo piensa o si se quiere burlar de ti y dos eso no a cambia nuestra situación, es acaso no ves por todo lo que estamos pasando

Por supuesto que lo veo, yo lo vivo a diario, pero por lo menos quería tener una vida medio normal por un segundo

Nuestra vida no será normal, hasta que no demostremos nuestra inocencia y por si se te olvido, te recuerdo nuestra vida no es normal gracias a ellos- le grito este.

Lily se quedo mirando a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lagrimas el jamás le había levantado la voz y mucho menos le había gritado, Severus se quedo mirándola y se acerca a ella

Lis… ahh… perdo… - exclamo el chico con impotencia, Dios esto lo estaba volviendo loco

Es mejor que me vaya, hablamos después y por favor no le digas nada de esto a mi padre, creo que el ya tiene suficientes cosas encima como para agregarle una más, es lo único que te pido- exclamo mientras cogía el picaporte de la puerta.

Eso Lillian debiste pensarlo antes de meterme con Potter, solo espero que acabes cuanto antes con esta locura- le digo él mientras apoyaba sus brazos en un escritorio y dejaba caer su cabeza entre ellos. Su única respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ahhh-gruño el chico, mientras tiraba al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio.

La había buscado por todo lado, donde se habría metido, la torre de astronomía, el gran comedor, la sala común etc. Solo le faltaba el cuarto de chicas, no le importaba que eso le pudiese costar un castigo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

James a donde crees que vas?- El chico se giro para ver a su amigo

Tu sabes perfectamente a donde voy- dijo este mirándolo

Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo soy un prefecto y que eso te va a costar un buen castigo- tercio el

No me importa- exclamo subiendo unos cuantos escalones

James, por favor no te busques más problemas y no se los busques a ella, vete a tu habitación y alista tu baúl, tu padre te está esperando en el despacho del director.

Ya les dije que yo no voy a ningún lado con él, es que no entiendes que necesito hablar con ella?, que sentirías tu si te despreciaran de esa manera por tu pequeño problema peludo- dijo el mirando a su amigo, el siempre había sido el más sabio de todos, el tendría que entenderlo.

James, yo te comprendo y por qué se perfectamente lo que se siente que te desprecien asi creo que ella necesita estar sola, yo no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas con él, pero es tu madre quien te necesita, está muy enferma, por eso el está aquí, no lo hagas por él, hazlo por ella- esperando que el chico entrara en razón

Que tiene mi madre, que le paso?- dijo el preocupado, bajando los escalones.

No lo sé James eso entendí de lo que me dijo Sirius, ve alista tu baúl, yo me encargo Lily, déjale una carta, yo se la entrego, pero vete con tu padre- exclamo halando al chico hacia la habitación de hombres.

Ella va a sentir que la deje sola con todo esto, no comprendes- dijo desesperado

Yo lo entiendo James y por eso te digo que le escribas una carta, explícale lo que ha pasado con tu madre- mientras subían las escaleras.

James se sentó en su cama y asintió con la cabeza, Necesitaba respirar, pensar, no podía dejarla sola, pero era su madre quien lo necesitaba, estaba seguro de que ella sabría comprenderlo, ella siempre le había dicho que lo mas importante en el mundo era la familia, se levanta y busco unos pergaminos en su baúl, se sentó en el escritorio mientras Remus sacaba alguna de su ropa del armario y se la dejaba en la cama, cuando termino la carta se levanto mirando a su amigo

Te la recomiendo mucho, cuídala por favor, no olvides entregarle la carta y explicarle los motivos por los cuales me fui- le rogo el muchacho- yo se que debes estar molesto conmigo por no decírtelo antes y que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero tu entiendes bien la situación, además ella y yo les tiramos varias cañas para que lo supieran sin necesidad de decírselos. Perdóname por lo que te dije en la sala común, yo no tenía derecho a decirte eso

No te preocupes por eso, es la verdad yo he sentido eso y tal vez por eso ella es mi mejor amiga, jaja y por supuesto que lo sabíamos, además hoy se te olvido y le dijiste a Sirius que ibas a estar con ella en los arbustos, ya lo olvidaste?- le dijo con una sonrisa triste- no estoy enojado por eso, yo los quiero mucho a ambos, pero esto ya se les salió de las manos-mirándolo seriamente- termina de alistar tu baúl, creo que necesitas pensar- fue lo último que le dijo antes de bajar las escaleras. Dejando al chico solo envuelto en sus pensamientos.

_**Depende de cómo me vaya con el estudio hoy, tratare de publicar otro capítulo hoy mismo, pero no prometo nada, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo libre, bueno ni tan libre jaja, espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios. Besos**_


	5. MUCHAS GRACIAS

_JAJAJA gracias a Samantha me decidí a escribir otro capítulo hoy, espero que les guste!, Por cierto no les he contado, Alexander es el padre de Lily y Severus, lo nombre en el capitulo anterior y no sé si lo deje claro, este capítulo me quedo más largo, jajaja vamos a ver cómo me va hoy, creo que seguiré actualizando más seguido, puesto que ya termino el lunes, ahh advertencia, bellatrix no tiene ni pizca de lo que es la bellatrix de los libros advierto, es solo una estudiante mas sin pizca de maldad (es que odio tanto a la de los libros buffff, que decidí crear una versión buena de ella jajaja) entonces disfrútenlo_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Albus, esto no se puede quedar así- le dijo Charlus al director- como es que camino por los terrenos del castillo y uno de tus alumnos me agrede.

Yo te entiendo perfectamente Charlus pero es que me parece imposible que estemos hablando de la misma persona, Severus es un alumno ejemplar, es prefecto, excelente estudiante

Y un mortifago, Albus por favor tienes que abrir los ojos- exclamo sentándose en frente del director.

Mira Charlus, te pido que no hables así de uno de mis alumnos, el es apenas un joven y muy por encima de lo que están acusando a Alexander

A Alexander no lo acusan, ya está demostrado lo que es, nos traiciono, traiciono a su esposa y todo el país- tercio este exaltado- y en cuanto a tus alumnos de ellos también se demostró Albus, el logro persuadir a sus propios hijos para que se unieran a Voldemort, que no lo ves.

Charlus, hablare con Severus, recibirá su castigo como cualquier alumno y de Alexander por favor no hablemos mas- mirándolo tranquilamente- por que tarda tanto James?

Porque está enojado- dijo entras se paraba de su asiento

Por Dios Charlus cálmate pareces un león enjaulado y porque está enojado James?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras cogía unos dulces que se encontraban en su escritorio, le ofreció a Charlus quien negó con la cabeza. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un James aun bastante molesto.

Buenas tardes señor director, Que le pasa a mi madre?- dijo este mientras entraba su baúl

Esta muy enferma, lleva algunos dias internada en el hospital, por eso vine por ti

Bueno ya estoy listo, vámonos quiero ver a mi madre cuanto antes- dijo este de mala manera.

Muy bien, muchas gracias Albus- Mientras el director se levantaba y le daba la mano.

De nada Charlus

Mañana pasare por Sirius y hablare con la madre de Remus haber su también lo llevo conmigo, si no hay problema- tercio este.

Muy bien, llévale mis saludos a Dorea y espero que se recupere pronto, hasta luego James- termino este dándole la mano al joven.

Vaya por fin apareció Potter, donde estaba metido Albus- pregunto Minerva al mismo tiempo que le entregaba unos papales.

No lo sé Minerva, pero necesito me mandes a llamar a Severus- le pido el director

Severus qué?, Severus Evans?- pregunto extrañada

Le va a decir tan pronto que será premio anual?

No Minerva no es para eso, necesito hablar con él y si es el caso hay que castigarlo y quitarle puntos a su casa- dijo este

Castigar a Severus, pero Albus te has vuelto loco? Porque lo vas a castigar- exclamo indignada

Porque le pego a Charlus Potter, Minerva por eso lo voy a castigar- resoplo el director

Pero que estás diciendo Albus?- con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eso fue lo que dijo Charlus y necesito hablar con el Severus para corroborar esa información, a hora Minerva si eres tan amable de llamar al joven- Minerva bajo las escaleras, como era posible eso, Severus era de sus mejores prefectos.

********************* Habitaciones de chicas Gryffindor **************

Lis por favor ábreme- llevaba más de 10 minutos en su puerta y la chica no había emitido sonido alguno.

Ella no está ahí- dirigió la mirada haber de donde provenía la voz.

Bellx, disculpa no sabía que estabas ahí- dijo apenado mirando a la chica que se encontraba en las escaleras.

Ya lo sé- dijo mientras sonreía- Lily no está ahí

No sabes donde esta? – pregunto desesperado

No pero al que están buscando es a ti, el director quiere verte en su oficina, que hiciste Severus?- pregunto ella divertida.

Nada solo le di su merecido aun desgraciado, si me disculpas, nos vemos después- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y le deba un beso en la frente, antes de bajar las escaleras.

Iba por los pasillos que se lo llevaba la ira, desgraciado además de todo le había dicho al director, pero no le importaba, por lo menos le había dado lo que se merecía. Al llegar a la puerta, respiro hondo, no podía decirle al director todo lo que pensaba de ese tipo

Adelante Severus- escucho la voz tras la puerta.

Me mando a llamar señor director- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba.

Hace un rato, estuvo el señor Potter y me dijo algo, que en realidad me cuesta mucho creer, el señor Potter me dijo que lo agrediste en los terrenos, cerca del lago, es eso cierto Severus?- dijo mientras lo miraba calmadamente.

Debería estar enojado, porque lo miraba con tanta tranquilidad, a lo mejor ya había decidido correrlo del colegio.

Es cierto, señor director

Ya veo, gustas unos dulces Severus?- dijo mientras ofrecía los que tenía en el escritorio, el chico negó con la cabeza- porque será que nadie quiere dulces hoy, pero bueno volviendo al tema, me has dicho que es verdad, entonces la pregunta que sigue es porque lo agrediste?- mientras comía uno de sus dulces.

Para que le voy a decir eso, si usted le va a creer todo al señor Potter- exclamo con desgano

Eso no es verdad Severus, sino no te habría mandado a llamar, que fue lo que paso?

El ofendió a mi hermana- exclamo en apenas un susurro- y yo no le iba a permitir eso, ella no está sola

Quien ofendió a tu hermana?, de cuál de los dos señores Potter hablamos Severus?, supongo que tú hablas de James, que razones tendría Charlus para ofender a tu hermana, ya sabemos que la señorita Evans y el señor Potter no es que sean los mejores amigos, pero a quien agrediste…

Si señor director, a quien agredí fue a Charlus Potter, fue él quien ofendió a mi hermana

Pero que estás diciendo, que razones tendría Charlus para ofender a tu hermana

Muchas señor director, muchas…- dijo sin mirarlo- pero ve lo que le decía usted no me va a creer, pero fue él quien la ofendió, la estaba tratando como si fuera una cualquiera y eso yo no se lo voy a permitir

Pero, no entiendo por qué dices eso y por qué Charlus ofendió a tu hermana?- mirando aterrado

Jaja razones le sobran, pero la que supongo lo llevo a ofenderla es que ella y James están saliendo

Pero te has perdido la razón Severus, si ellos dos no se pueden ni ver- exclamo mientras se paraba de la silla y se acercaba a él.

Pues déjeme decirle señor director que eso no es así y que mi hermana y el señor Potter son unos magníficos actores, nos engañaron a todos, al parecer llevan algún tiempo saliendo y nadie se había percatado de eso- dijo con ironía

No puede ser- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

Estoy de acuerdo con usted no puede ser, señor director, ellos dos no pueden seguir juntos

Bueno yo creo que eso es decisión del señor Potter y la señorita Evans, bueno esto sí que es toda una sorpresa, entonces…

Va a correrme del colegio- dijo con resignación

Por supuesto que no, eres de los mejores alumnos del colegio por supuesto que no te voy a echar, solo 1000 puntos menos para slytherin y estas castigado, repórtate con el jefe de tu casa para que te diga que castigo vas a cumplir- dijo el director mientras buscaba algo entre sus libros.

El joven lo miro con sorpresa- señor director no sé qué decirle, muchas gracias, yo…

No tienes nada que agradecerme, hice lo que haría con cualquier alumno- cogió una hoja, hizo una anotación- lleva esto al jefe de tu casa, ya puedes retirarte.

Gracias señor director, con permiso- exclamo recibiendo la hoja y cerraba la puerta.

_Siento mucho dejarlos con la duda de lo de Lily y James si hoy hago otro capítulo, me dedicare mas a eso lo prometo, así que por favor no me maten jajaja, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todos: Samantha, Maty, Achnanthes flexella, no se hay alguien anónimo jaja si que a él o ella tambien gracias, Lady´s Potter e Hija de atenea, nos seguiremos leyendo! Besos_


	6. QUE VOY A HACER?

_Jajajaja me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho, bueno no les doy más lata Jaja, aquí queda:_

**QUE VOY A HACER?**

Ir a ese lugar siempre la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, se veían todos los terrenos, aunque en este momento eso solo le traía malos recuerdos, el sol ya empezaba a caer, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba exactamente ahí, no había ido a sus rondas… Dios sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier instante, no sabía qué hacer, terminar con James le partiría el alma, no sabía que diría su padre, en estos momentos Severus ya le habría escrito contándole todo… se sentía tan cansada, sería mejor que bajara de una vez, de todas maneras no podía quedarse ahí para siempre

Este lugar también es mi favorito- asustando a la chica- porque será que siempre terminamos teniendo tanto en común- mientras cerraba la puerta tras si- te he buscado por todo el castillo- dijo él mientras observaba el paisaje

Lamento haberte dejado solo con las rondas- dijo apenada - tienes razón tenemos mucho en común…- exclamo pensativa, después de un rato.

El joven se acerco a la chica, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco algunas lágrimas rebeldes que aun quedaban en su rostro.

No me has dicho aun para que me buscabas- dijo ella mientras lo miraba agradecida.

Pues, como te explico, se supone que quien debe buscarte es James no? Y que debes preguntarte de porque estoy yo aquí y no el-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

En realidad, no me había percatado de eso- dijo mientras miraba sus pies, como si tuvieran algo muy interesante- Lo lamento mucho, hacer que James les mintiera…

Oye… Oye calma, veo que te has puesto de acuerdo con James- dijo con una sonrisa- ya que él me dio el mismo discurso- Ella intento decir algo pero el chico continuo- Es solo una broma sé que no te has visto con él, sería imposible

¿Por qué dices que imposible?- ella confundida, después recordó lo que había pasado -... ah te refieres a lo que paso en los terrenos…

No, no me refiero a eso, James salió de Hogwarts hace varias horas- tercio el

¿Cómo que James salió del castillo?- dijo extrañada mientras se levantaba

Antes de que digas algo déjame terminar, el señor Potter no estaba hoy aquí porque quería ver a su hijo, Dorea, la madre de James está muy enferma, así que logre que entrara en razón y se fuera con su padre- dijo mientras miraba a la chica- aunque debo agregar que fue muy difícil, se negaba a salir del castillo sin hablar contigo

Qué bueno que lograste convencerlo, el es muy testarudo cuando se lo propone- dijo ella con tristeza

Pero te dejo esto-tendiendo a la chica el pergamino que había redactado su amigo horas antes- supongo que quieres leerla a solas- ella lo recibió

Ahh por cierto a partir de este momento te encuentras bajo mi cuidado- dijo cariñosamente, mientras abrazaba a su amiga - Ordenes del jefe mayor, James Potter, así que no te me pierdas mucho, te espero en la sala común- la chica rio divertida.

Eso no es nada, le dejo la misma orden a Sirius, ya sabes lo que te espera- rio al ver el rostro de la chica- sabes que te quiero, verdad? Y que cuentas conmigo- pregunto desde la puerta

Por supuesto que lo se- mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el chico sonrió y bajo las escaleras.

Remus- dijo ella

Dime- mirando desde el último escalón

Gracias

No hay nada que agradecer, no lo olvides te estamos esperando en la sala común- grito mientras caminaba.

Se sentó nuevamente en la ventana, no quería abrir la carta, tenia tanto miedo, tantas emociones encontradas, sentía un hueco en pecho y su corazón estaba a mil, se aceleraba mas cada vez que hoy como desgarraba el papel, respiro hondo

**_Lis… Lis mi vida_**

_Yo no tengo palabras para decirte esto, No sé en qué palabras pedirte perdón, lo hizo mi padre hoy no tiene nombre… no sabes lo que se me dificulta escribir esto, sabes que soy muy malo para esto, me encantaría decírtelo de frente, pero si ya estás leyendo esto es porque Remus ya te ha explicado lo que paso, no que exactamente que tiene mi madre, pero prometo en cuanto lo sepa y tenga un espacio escribirte a contarte, que te dijo Severus? Dios esto me está matando… TE AMO, TE AMO Y NO SE COMO MAS DECIRTELO, NECESITO QUE TE GRABES ESO Y QUE JAMAS SE TE OLVIDE, TE PIDO PERDON DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA…_

Se detuvo por un momento, Como amaba a ese hombre, volvió a sentir como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, necesitaba respirar

_Lillian no me importa que mi padre ya lo sepa, no importa lo que diga, voy a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para estar a tu lado, confía en mí, lamento haberte dejado sola en estos momentos, pero yo se que lo entiendes, necesito que seas fuerte, que seas fuerte por los dos en este momento, no te sientas sola, tu sabes que aunque no estoy a tu lado, mi mente y mi corazón siempre están contigo, tal vez tarde demasiado para esto y que escogí el peor momento para hacerlo (me gustaría estar ahí y entregártelo yo mismo, como planee tantas veces, aunque en mi pensamiento siempre fue un poco más romántico jaja) tu y yo venimos de familias muy antiguas y como bien sabes esto es una tradición familiar, la que tenían nuestros padres cuando eran el quinteto fantástico(o bueno más bien la conservaban por qué no se dé cual de mis tataratatara abuelos fue la idea o fue de los tuyos, o los de Remus… en fin )Bueno ahora ya que leíste estas líneas puedes buscar en la sobre, lo hechice para que después que leyeras esto apareciera en el sobre, así será más como si te lo entregara yo_

La chica busco en el sobre donde encontró… No podía ser, el no podría, Dios era su dije, un hermoso dije en oro blanco, una P con algunas piedras incrustadas, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos cada vez más, tenía su cadena y aun olía a él. Toco su dije también lo traía puesto

_Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa, significa que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, que eres la madre de mis hijos (te imaginas pequeños James y pequeñas Lily corriendo jajaja, sería lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida) Jamás pensé que llegaría la mujer ante la cual me quitaría mi dije, sabré exactamente cuándo leas esto porque ese instante el desaparecerá de mi pecho y estará en el sobre, será muy extraño lleva tantos años conmigo, casi nunca me lo quito, pero es contigo con quien quiero que este. La cadena no te sirve, es muy gruesa y muy larga para ti mi amor, así que ponlo en la tuya…_

_Mi amor no llores mas, ya te dije lo que más odio en este mundo es verte llorar, además no puedes dejar el cielo sin estrellas y cada lágrima tuya es una (y no me niegues que estas llorando). Remus ya me está haciendo caras, por favor perdóname el haberte provocado todo esto. Recuerda que te llevo mis venas, que eres muy importante para mí_

_petit, Je t'aime, ne jamais oublier__, **James.**_

**Bueno, espero que les guste! Esto _petit, Je t'aime, ne jamais oublier, significa: pequeña te amo, no lo olvides nunca (esta en frances), no se por qué mi cabeza siempre ha pensado que James debería hablar francés jhajajaj, bueno espero sus comentarios, muchos besos a todos!_**


	7. COMO NOS HAS ENGAÑADO

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, ahora si oficialmente en Vacaciones! Jaja aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y no lo olviden sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi!...por cierto hay algo que quisiera someter a votación, la verdad yo odio a Peter pero somos consientes de que existió en la vida de los personajes, así que ustedes dicen, lo quieren ver en la historia? Espero sus respuestas. Besos Luz**_

_**COMO NOS HAS ENGAÑADO?**_

¿Has estado muy callado en todo el viaje?- dijo su padre con un tono fuerte- no me digas que es por esa muchachita?- dijo mirándolo

El joven no volteo a mirarlo siguió observando el paisaje por la ventana del tren- esa muchacha tiene nombre, se llama Lillian y no hablemos de ese tema

Por supuesto que vamos a hablar de ese tema pero no ahora, ya deberías saber que esa mujer te está envolviendo, que tú no lo quieres ver es otra cosa- exclamo este con rabia.

Mira papá, te voy a pedir un favor- tenía que mantenerse calmado hasta que viera a su mamá- no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de Lily, ya te lo dije no me interesa hablar contigo de ese tema, así que te agradecería que no volvieras a tocar, permiso, voy al comedor- dijo el chico tratando de encontrar todo su autocontrol, mientras salía del vagón dejando a su padre hablando solo.

Se sentó en el asiento más alejado del comedor y pidió algo de tomar, estaba seguro de que Lily ya había leído la carta, hace ya algunos minutos que el dije había dejado de estar en su cuello, solo esperaba que ella hubiese perdonado la ofensa que la había causado su padre y que Severus no le haya escrito a Alexander y de ser así las cosas estarían peores, tenía que escribirle y preguntarle que había pasado, pero como hacerlo sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Una joven se acerco, puso un café sobre la mesa

Disculpe, usted me podría facilitar un pergamino, una pluma y un poco de tinta- exclamo antes de que la chica partiera.

Porque me dejaste hablando solo James?- genial no había encontrado un mejor momento para aparecer.

Porque no quería hablar más del tema- la joven se acercaba con lo que james le había pedido, James se paro rápidamente y alcanzo la joven.

Por favor no me lo entregues ahora, gracias por traerme las cosas, pero llévatelas de nuevo y tráeme una taza de café por favor, y gracias de nuevo- dijo mientras volvía a su silla. La joven se fue un tanto confundida, que joven más extraño.

Esta es la segunda vez que me dejas hablando solo James- dijo su padre muy ofuscado.

Solo te pedí una taza de café, porque no demoran en traer mi pedido y ya casi vamos a llegar a Londres y si nos vamos a dirigir directamente al hospital no hay tiempo de tomar algo- justificando su conducta.

Veo que ya vas sentando cabeza, me parece muy bien- su hijo solo permaneció en silencio, la joven se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y puso las dos tazas de café.

¿Necesitan algo más?

No muchas gracias ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino- exclamo el padre de James.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que no terminaron sus tasas.

Voy a recoger mi equipaje- dijo James mientras se paraba de la mesa… entro al vagón y se sentó, necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque fuera con Remus.

El tren se había detenido, cogió su equipaje y vio como su padre se acercaba.

Aguanta, hasta que veas a tu mamá- se dijo así mismo.

************************* Hogwarts**********************

Porque tardaste tanto- exclamo Sirius, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la chica que entraba por el retrato de la sala común.

Tranquilo Sirius, Remus sabía que iba a tardar un poco- dijo ella mientras sentía como el chico halaba de ella y la sentaba a su lado

El me dijo, pero no importa, no puedo perderte de vista, créeme yo aprecio mi vida y si no quieres que el titular del profeta sea: Sirius Orion Black asesinado por su mejor amigo James Potter! No te me pierdas, además James no demora en escribir para pedir reporte- Dijo mientras miraba a su amigo, esperando que este dijera algo.

Jajaj, en que película de James Bond te perdiste Sirius, además no puedo andar todo el día a tu lado, no crees que a todos les causara un poco de curiosidad el saber de cuando acá tú y yo somos tan cercanos- dijo ella mientras le quitaba el libro a Remus para ver que leía tan atento, pero no lo pudo descubrir gracias a que Sirius le quito el libro tan rápido como este llego a sus manos.

¿Por cierto que es James bond?- mientras miraba el titulo del texto- Remus que aburrido, la verdad ese libro ya me lo sé de memoria- dijo este mientras abrazaba a la joven- y tu Lis, querida a mi me vale cinco lo que el colegio diga o deje de decir y lo que signifique James Bond, si no me importa lo que digan mis padres – soltando una risa irónica- mucho menos me va a importar lo que diga el resto de la gente- Lily le quito el libro nuevamente le hecho una hojeada mientras reia ante el comentario de Sirius y se lo devolvió a su amigo.

Sirius, esta vez no se trata de lo que diga la gente, conmigo hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser cosas como esas…

Lis, tú no tienes de que preocuparte ya todo el mundo sabe que tu y yo nos llevamos bien, así que entre clases estás conmigo y como Sirius siempre está conmigo, no va a ser tan evidente, además Sirius se va a los entrenos, no se va a notar nada, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- por fin hablo Remus.

La chica sonrió con tristeza- yo solo digo que esto no es necesario.

Evans- la chica miro a un joven de un grado más alto que la llamaba.

¿Si?- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta donde se encontraba este.

Te busca afuera el mortifago de tu hermano- Remus inmediatamente cogió a Sirius para sentarlo y le dijo en voz baja- estamos tratando de que no sea tan evidente.

Gracias por la entrada- dijo Lillian sarcástica al joven, mientras miraba a Remus y a Sirius- esto va a tardar un poco, así que mejor vayan a sus habitaciones y nos vemos mañana.

No, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no regreses- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en su sillón como le decía él.

Sirius de verdad esto…

Si ya se no es necesario, de todas maneras lo voy a hacer, además entre más rápido salgas, mas rápido regresas, así que mejor sal ya, que aquí te esperamos Remus y yo.

Ve Lis- dijo Remus con calma mientras cambiaba la página de su libro.

Remus por que no sueltas ese libro y jugamos una partida de ajedrez.

Para que te de un paliza Sirius- mientras reía de medio lado.

Jaja déjame reírme si la ultima vez quien salió perdiendo no fui yo

No, exactamente fue James-dijo él mientras cerraba el libro y se sentaba frente al tablero.

Lily reía mientras se acercaba al retrato, estos hombres no tenían arreglo, eso estaba claro… Respiro profundamente, lo que le esperaba tras ese retrato no podía ser muy bueno.

Porque has tardado tanto?- dijo el joven mientras la miraba intensamente- y se puede saber dónde te has metido todo el día ,te he buscado toda la tarde, hasta entre hoy a la puerta de tu habitación…además no hiciste tus rondas…

Y desde cuando tú me vigilas tanto- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y se recostaba en la pared- Pudiste ganarte un problema al entrar aquí.

Solo me vio Bellatrix- dijo él con desgano

Y que se supone que hacia Bellatrix aquí?- dijo ella intrigada

Me estaba buscando a mí- dijo mientras miraba el retrato de Gryffindor .

¿Para qué te buscaba?

El director quería verme- dijo mientras volví a mirar a su hermana- y si es lo que estas pensando, tu AMADO SUEGRO, dijo lo que había pasado en los terrenos y tu NOVIO al parecer no hizo mucho- tiro este con desprecio.

No había mucho que James pudiese hacer ahí, el señor Potter es amigo del director hace muchos años, los mismos…

Que mi padre si ya lo sé, créeme que lo sé, además lo último que quiero hacer es oír como defiendes a Potter…

¿Qué te dijo el director?- dijo ella cambiando el tema, no quería meterse en una pelea en ese instante.

¿Tú qué crees?- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella- Nada me castigo, le quito puntos a Slytherin y si alguien se entera tendré serios problemas en mi casa.

Lo siento mucho-dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza, había vuelto ese dolor de cabeza.

No me gusta hablar aquí, bajemos y hablemos en otro lugar- dijo él mientras empezaba a bajar los escalones y tendía la mano a su hermana para que los bajara.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio, hacia frio y al parecer su hermano lo había notado por que se había quitado su capa y se la había puesto a ella. Lo miro, sabía que estaba enojado con ella.

¿Le has escrito a mi padre?- se atrevió a hablar después de un rato

Aun me debato en hacerlo o no, mi padre no merece una noticia como esta- dijo le mientras se paraba y encendía un cigarrillo.

Solo fumas cuando estas…

Nervioso, estresado, enojado, desesperado, que te digo este no ha sido el día mas feliz de mi vida- dijo mientras soltaba el humo al cielo.

Y en cual de todas esas emociones te encuentras?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una banca que se encontraba cerca.

Creo que las tengo todas juntas, pero a esas le puedes añadir decepción- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- Porque me decepcionaste Lillian, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que estamos viviendo, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar- dijo con rabia- como después de tener que ver que nuestra familia se desmoronaba por culpa de ellos, tu hayas sido capaz de meterte con él- tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y la miro con los ojos vidriosos

Solo había visto a su hermano así dos veces en todo su vida - cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta Lis, mi padre no se merece esto y por eso no le he escrito, no sería justo con él, no sé si te lo perdonaría- mientras le cogía el rostro a su hermana con ambas manos- ¿porque Lis, porque lo hiciste?- ella lo miro con tanta rabia, con tanta tristeza, la chica se soltó de su hermano y se levanto.

Lo dices como si yo hubiese cometido un pecado capital- le dijo ella

Es que te parece muy bonito todo esto, que quieres que lo abrece y le diga gracias por dañarme la vida

ESO NO ES SU CULPA- grito desesperada

POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL SE ESTA BURLANDO DE TI, ASI COMO LO HIZO SU PADRE HOY - le grito mientas la cogía de los brazos

Eso es mentira Severus-dijo mientras trataba de zafarse.

Tú no puedes saber eso- dijo mientras la cogía más fuerte- él y su familia se burlan de ti y tú traicionas a lo que queda de la nuestra familia.

SI LO SE POR QUE EL Y YO EMPEZAMOS A SALIR POCO ANTES DE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZARA-le grito mientras algunas lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas.

ENTONCES, SE SINCERA Y DIME HACE CUANTO QUE SALES CON EL- estaba convertido en un energúmeno.  
Hace poco más de 2 años- dijo ella en un susurro

PERO… PERO, COMO SE TE OCURRE, DIOS, COMO NOS HAS ENGAÑADO A TODOS- tiro este mientras zarandeaba a su hermana.

Suéltame, por favor Severus me estas lastimando- suplico la chica

Yo…- soltó a su hermana mientras se alejaba un poco, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, esto estaba fuera de sus manos.

_**Les gusto?, espero que si! Cuídense mucho, besos y empezó diciembre.**_


	8. Y AHORA QUE?

_**Jajaja gracias por tu mensaje samantha, te tengo que contestar por aquí, por q no tengo dirección donde responderte, creo que para el reencuentro aun faltan algunos capítulos aun James no ha visto a su mamá, pero bueno tratare de no dejarte demasiado con la curiosidad.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Y AHORA QUE?**_

No crees que Lillian está tardando mucho-pregunto Sirius mirando el tablero, Remus se la había puesto difícil.

Ella dijo que se iba a demorar… Sirius por qué no mueves de una vez- mirando a su amigo.

Déjame!... Si pero me preocupa, sabes si Severus y ella ya habían hablado después de lo que paso?- pregunto intrigado

La verdad no se… Sirius mueve!

Que no, déjame pensar! No crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla- moviendo por fin su alfil dando muerte al peón de Remus.

Veo que lo de pensar te funciona, pero no tanto- riendo mientras su caballo, mataba al alfil de Sirius- es mejor que no nos metamos en eso Sirius.

**************************** Londres**********************************

Síganme por favor- dijo la enfermera, hace algún rato ya que habían llegado al hospital y por fin lo iban a dejar ver a su madre.

Lleva algún rato dormida- explico la joven, mientras entraban en la habitación.

James, la vio ahí acostada en esa cama, se veía tan indefensa, tan delicada, no era ni sombra de la Dorea que él había visto en la estación del tren en septiembre, pero que era lo que le había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevaba enferma?

Se acerco lentamente a ella tratando de no levantarla, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al pie de su cama. Le cogió una mano, con total delicadeza, estaba fría, así que la puso entre las suyas, para que recuperara un poco de temperatura. La mujer se removió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos, se la paso contemplándola un rato, acaricio su cabello, con ternura. A qué hora iba a venir el doctor, necesitaba saber que le había pasado, que tenia.

Es bueno saber que no has cambiado de colonia James, ya sé que debo regalarte para navidad- dijo la mujer en voz baja.

Madre, mamá- dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la frente-¿cómo te sientes?- acariciando sus pálidas mejillas.

Me he sentido mejor en otras ocasiones, ¿pero qué haces tú aquí hijo?, ya salieron a vacaciones- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente, el joven miro a su padre que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, este asintió.

Si mamá, ya terminamos, mañana vienen Remus y Sirius están locos por verte- mientras volvía a darle otro beso en la frente.

James, hijo- dijo ella mientras veía como el joven se ponía a la altura de su rostro y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Dime- mientras la miraba

¿Dónde está tu dije?- James se quedo mirándola, Había olvidado ese detalle- Me lo quite mamá, es que hoy en la tarde, estaba jugando con Sirius y el daño la cadena.

El padre de James por fin se paro y se acerco a su esposa- Dorea, cariño, ¿como estas?- dijo mientras le daba un corto beso y volvía a mirar a su hijo, especialmente su pecho, era verdad lo que decía Dorea, no estaba.

Estoy bien- dijo mientras lo miraba tiernamente- James debes dejar esos juegos tan bruscos con Sirius, un día de estos pueden salir haciéndose daño, no es así Charlus?- Mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Si cariño tienes razón, tienen que dejar esos juegos…

Es una lástima, por un instante me hice ilusiones y creí que habías sentado cabeza, que habías encontrado la mujer que mereciera ese honor- dijo mirando a su hijo, pero este seguía cruzando mirada con su padre.

Dorea, ya deberías saber que James no va sentar cabeza, pronto- dijo él mientras se levantaba del lado de su esposa- Mi amor, volvemos en un segundo, James hijo acompáñame, vamos a buscar al doctor un segundo- mientras miraba a su esposa.

No tardamos- dijo James mientras seguía a su padre

Espero por tu bien James y por el de esa joven, que lo que dijiste adentro sea cierto- exclamo en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Eso no es problema tuyo- tiro este con rabia

Claro que lo es, eso es una tradición James, ese dije tiene mucha historia…

Fuiste tú quien me cogió del cuello hoy en la tarde, ¿no lo recuerdas?, permiso, yo si voy a buscar al doctor- zafándose del agarre de su padre.

******************* **Terrenos de Hogwatrs****************************

Llevaba rato sin hablar, desde que la había soltado, volteo a mirarla

Vete a tu habitación- dijo él.

Pero…

No quiero hablar más contigo ahora, no quiero verte, así que vamos te llevo a tu torre- dijo mientras avanzaba.

Ella camino detrás de él, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas silenciosas, ya se encontraba en las escaleras de su torre.

Esta navidad, nos vamos a casa, con papá no quiero que este solo, y no me preguntes si le voy a escribir por que aun no lo sé, así que mejor ve alistando tu baúl, que duermas- dijo este mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras, dejando a la chica, al frente del retrato.

No era justo, lo que Severus estaba haciendo, ella no había hecho nada malo, se recostó en la pared, tratando de calmarse y se fue deslizando por ella hasta sentarse, cogió con fuerza el dije que tenía en su cuello. Después de un rato se levanto, se seco el rostro, soltó su cabello y entro a la sala común, Sirius y Remus aun se encontraban en su partida de ajedrez.

Hasta que por fin apareces- dijo Sirius mientras seguía mirando el tablero.

Te dije, que eso iba a tardar un poco- exclamo mientras se recostaba en una columna de la sala.

Por cierto, ya habías hablado con tu hermano hoy?- pregunto Remus

Si pero no mucho- suspiro la chica

¿Y bien? Que te dijo- volvió a preguntar el joven.

Mmm, prefiero no hablar de eso, me voy a dormir ya- dijo ella mientras se acercaba donde cada uno y le daba un beso en la mejilla- que descansen- cogió una ficha de Sirius y le hizo jaque- mate a Remus – Jaque – exclamo con un sonrisa.

Vuelve aquí tramposa- dijo Remus mientras la cogía del brazo y la acercaba a él- primero eso se llama evasión y dos a mi no me engañas, estuviste llorando, ¿qué fue lo que paso?.

No paso nada Remus, de verdad, solo necesito descansar- dijo desviando la mirada al tablero, Sirius se quedo mirándola.

Remus tiene razón dentro de poco no te van a decir Evans sino sapo, por Dios niña has visto como tienes los ojos?- dijo mientras la obligaba a mirarlo.

Muchachos, por favor, déjenme ir a dormir, ya tuve suficiente por hoy- resoplo la chica

PERO….. QUE ES LO QUE LLEVAS EN EL CUELLO TU? – grito Sirius al girarla hacia el- por Dios yo sabía que iban en serio pero no tanto- Remus también la giro y cogió la cadena, que tenia ella en el cuello.

¿Cuándo te dio esto James?- con curiosidad- me pareció ver que él lo tenía puesto cuando se fue.

Es una larga historia- susurro- por favor puedo ir a dormir

Pero que egoísta Lis, darte el su DIJE, pero es que estamos hablando de que el mujeriego número 1 del colegio se quito su dije y te lo dio a ti y no fuiste capaz de darle el tuyo?

Como quieres que se lo de si no lo he visto- tercio ella con cierto enojo- mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- mientras se zafaba de ambos chicos y subía las escaleras

¿Dije algo malo Remus?- pregunto con inocencia- solo era una broma, pero tienes razón James lo llevaba puesto cuando se fue…

Tal vez, mañana nos cuente, ahora déjala necesita descansar- dijo el dándose por vencido, Lily le había dado la victoria a Sirius.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este me quedo un poco más corto, espero sus comentarios! Muchos besos Luz**_


	9. QUE DECIRTE?

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza pero toda mi familia ha viajado a mi casa así que esto está hecho una locura, espero que les guste y también sus comentarios, Les voy a revelar algo de Alexander (padre de lillian)**_

* * *

_**¿QUE DECIRTE?**_

Se recostó en su cama, Dios había sido un día terrible, lleno de demasiadas emociones, necesitaba hablar con James para saber que había pasado. Tenía tanto miedo, como iba a hacer para que su papá comprendiera la situación. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, hasta que sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuello, se había quedado dormido en ese sillón, ya había amanecido, vio a su madre que dormía tranquilamente en la cama. El médico aun no encontraba razón a su estado. Se quedo observándola durante un rato…. el no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Se recostó un segundo en el espaldar del sillón, miro el techo y respiro profundamente, tenía que aprovechar que su padre estaba dormido a un lado de la habitación para escribirle a Remus, Sirius y a Lily. Se levanto lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde unas enfermeras que se encontraban cerca.

Disculpe, buenos días- dijo él mientras las jóvenes lo miraban con curiosidad- me preguntaba si tal vez ustedes me podrían regalar unos pergaminos, prestarme una pluma y algo de tinta.

Por supuesto que si- dijo una joven mirándolo fijamente- sígame por favor- entraron a una habitación- siéntese por favor- ella busco en unos cajones y le proporciono lo que el joven pedía- disculpe le puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo la joven desde la puerta de la habitación.

Por supuesto- dijo el joven levantándose de la silla y mirando a la muchacha.

¿Es usted James Potter?- dijo ella con algo de vergüenza.

Si, por supuesto que pena con usted, mucho gusto- exclamo tendiéndole la mano a la joven.

Juliet, el placer es mío Señor Potter- dijo ella aceptando la mano del joven.

Por favor llámame James, si usted es mayor que yo- rio el muchacho

Lo dejare solo para que pueda escribir sus cartas- tercio la joven- con permiso

Te puedo pedir un favor, si alguien pregunta por mi dices no me has visto y si no es demasiada molestia comentarle a tus compañeras- suplico

Por supuesto James, permiso- cerrando la puerta tras si….

Llevaba algún rato escribiendo y no estaba seguro de que mas podría poner en la carta, no tenía mucho tiempo…

Señor Potter, su madre acaba de despertar y lo está preguntando- dijo la enfermera.

Está bien, te puedo pedir un favor, puedes enviar esta carta?- pidió el joven.

Por supuesto que sí, James

Muchas gracias- dijo este cerrando la puerta tras si

Entro a la habitación donde vio a su padre al lado de su madre, hablándole animadamente, mientras ella sonreía.

Madre, buenos días- dijo este dándole un beso en la frente- papá.

¿Dónde estabas hijo?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente.

Estaba en la cafetería buscando algo de comer, no te apures mamá.

Hijo, mi vida, me preocupa que estés todo el día aquí, deberías irte a la casa a descansar- exclamo con voz apagada.

No te preocupes por mí, tu solo tienes que preocuparte por mejorarte- dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

****************************************Hogwarts************************************

Una lechuza picoteaba incansablemente en la ventana de la habitación incomodando a las 2 personas que aun dormían en ella.

Remuss- grito el joven que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana- podrías callar esa lechuza, no me deja dormir

Sirius tu estas más cerca de la ventana, debe venir a traer el profeta-exclamo con pereza el joven.

Ahh está bien- se levanto de la cama de mala gana y abrió la ventana, para ver que la lechuza no traía el profeta sino una carta

Remus, Remus, anda levantante- grito mientras abría la carta

¿Qué pasa Sirius?... déjame dormir- exclamo irritado.

James, nos escribió- haciendo que su amigo se levantara inmediatamente y se sentara cerca de Sirius mientras este la leía.

_**Remus, Sirius**__:_

_¿Cómo han estado?, como van las cosas, estoy muy preocupado no sé nada desde que me fui, muy madre está muy mal, peor de lo que yo pensaba, tal vez mi padre vaya por ustedes hoy o no sé, la verdad no hablo con él, ¿cómo esta Lis?, saben que le dijo su hermano, por favor en cuanto sepan algo o lean esta carta escríbanme, cuéntenme lo que sepan por favor, estoy desesperado además no tengo demasiado tiempo, díganle a Lis que la amo y que la extraño muchísimo, y que si me va a escribir la carta la mande con ustedes y ustedes la meten dentro de la suya, gracias por el apoyo, se las recomiendo mucho, Remus tu sabes que ella no está pasando por un buen momento, cuídala mucho, Sirius cuida a Remus y a Lis._

_**James.**_

Que hombre más tragado, jaja- rio el joven mientras se levantaba y se ponía una camiseta. Remus por su parte buscaba un pergamino y una pluma.

Sirius por que no le escribes tú a James y yo voy a buscar a Lillian para contarle de James- dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Estas bien, pero ahora no te demores 3 horas bañándote- grito mientras sentaba a escribir.

Lis- exclamo en cuanto vio a una joven sentada cerca de la chimenea

Remus, Buenos Días- dijo ella con una sonrisa apagada, a pesar de haber dormido bien, aun no se sentía del todo bien, su cabeza seguía siendo un huracán, el joven se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

¿Creo que bien y tú?- contesto con desgano mientras miraba por la ventana

James escribió esta mañana- la chica inmediatamente volvió la mirada hacia su amigo- te mando a decir, que te ama, que lamenta no poder escribirte y que te extraña.

Ella continuo, mirándolo sin expresión alguna en su rostro- Su madre está muy enferma, quieres leer la carta?- tendiéndosela, ella tendió la mano para leerla.

Cuando termino de leerla algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rebeldemente, su amigo las quito de su rostro, para después abrazarla.

Yo sé que esto no es fácil, Lis pero tienes que ser fuerte como siempre lo has sido- mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No sé porque James se empeña en poner a Sirius a protegernos- Jugando la joven

Si yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero en estos días cuando se lastime en un partido se la devolvemos- exclamo riendo.

¿Le vas a escribir?-intrigado el joven, la chica suspiro y volvió la mirada nuevamente a la ventana, después de un rato inclino su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Muy bien, entonces yo te espero aquí- la joven se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al fondo, cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

_**James:**_

_Mi amor, Remus me h__a contado, que tu madre está muy mal, espero que se recupere muy pronto, por favor trata de estar muy tranquilo y de apoyarla en estos momentos tan difíciles. Ella te necesita más que nunca y por eso te voy a pedir que hagas las paces con tu padre, no pueden seguir así, tienen que estar unidos mi vida, por tu madre, además siempre te lo he dicho, no hay nada más importante en la vida que la familia, te lo digo yo, que tengo la mía de cabeza y no sabes cuánto extraño estar de nuevo con ellos._

_Por otro lado la carta que me dejaste fue hermosa, y por eso quiero que sepas que te amo y que tu eres quien le da sentido a mi vida, por tu dije no te preocupes está muy bien cuidado, pero tu cadena no me queda como dijiste en la carta jaja, no te envió el mío… bueno por razones obvias, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar yo misma te lo entregaré, por favor ten mucha paciencia y no seas tan terco._

_No me voy a quedar en el castillo, Severus y yo volveremos a pasar las navidades con mi padre, el no le dijo nada… _

_Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, yo seguiré riendo aunque el llanto me embriague(no puedo dejar el firmamento sin estrellas), tu solo preocúpate por tu madre. No te puedo negar que todo esto es muy difícil y doloroso, pero tú tienes razón tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte. _

_Mi corazón está contigo, cuídate muchísimo, yo también te extraño montones!_

_Para que veas que si me he leído el libro que me regalaste, este pedazo es para ti:_

_"__**El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor no es jactancioso o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoista, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar, soportar todo lo que venga**__"._

_rappelle__ ma__vie qui__Je t'aime, _baisers et des caresses_._

_**Vous avez toujours, Lillian. **_

_(Recuerda mi vida que te amo, Besos y abrazo, siempre tuya, Lillian)_

_P.D: a veces se te olvida que estudie varios años en Francia cuando mi padre era ministro._

Suspiro, tal vez esta era la última carta que le podía enviar, trato de mostrarse fuerte y firme, aunque no fuese así, no sabía qué decisión había tomado severus, ni que iba a pasar en cuanto llegara a su casa, lo único que sabía era que amaba a James Potter con todo su alma, que era una amor que la quemaba por dentro y que tal vez ese amor iba a hacer que se consumiera lentamente pero no le importaba.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Sirius jugando con la Snitch de James y a Remus, tratando de hacer que este le escuchara, Rio ante la escena

Toma, creo que no me salió nada mas- ambos volvieron la mirada a ella

Sirius rio y comento- con lo enamorado que esta, lo más probable es que aunque le escribas como son las uñas de Remus el quedaría feliz- haciendo que se sentara frente a ellos, mientras ella le tendía la carta. Sirius la envolvió en un pergamino en blanco, no sin antes embrujarla para que solo James pudiese leerla, sabía que sus padres eran auror así que uso su mejor hechizo, luego la metió dentro de la carta que este había escrito anteriormente y la puso en el sobre- Listo

De verdad que eres un peligro- dijo Lillian divertida

No querida, soy lo más bello de este colegio que es diferente, me voy a la lechuceria, antes de que James, nos mande un vociferador por la tardanza, como en 3 año- se estremeció ante el comentario- fue espantoso

Remus rio hasta más no poder- ¿qué vociferador?- dijo intrigada

Jajaja, que te cuente Remus, en ese entonces no salías con cornamenta, yo me voy a poner esto- grito mientras salía por el retrato.

Es una larga historia otro día te cuento.

* * *

**El poema no es mio, es de autor anonimo**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios! Este capítulo me llevo varios días no sé por qué, que pasen un FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que les traigan muchísimos regalos y que la pasen en compañía de su familia.**

**Muchos besos! Nos estamos leyendo! Luz**


	10. LA ESTACION

_**LO SE, SOY UNA MALA ESCRITORA LO LAMENTO, NO QUERIA HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO! PERDON! NO ME MANTEN POR FAVOR, LES DESEO UN MUY BUEN AÑO A TODOS, QUE SEA UN AÑO LLENO DE COSAS BUENAS.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, CON MUCHO CARIÑO**_

* * *

_**LA ESTACION**_

Aun era temprano, pero su gato no dejaba de maullar. Tal vez había olvidado darle comida anoche o quería salir a dar un paseo por el castillo, pero no lo podía dejar salir en tan solo unas horas el castillo iba a convertirse en una locura, maletas por aquí, maletas por allá, sapos, gatos, lechuzas. Lo mejor era que no.

Pells, ya sabes que no te pudo dejar salir- susurro la chica mientras corría las cortinas de su cama, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano y lo acariciaba. El gato se subió a su cama y se poso en sus piernas maullando tiernamente- Ya sé lo que paso Sirius te hecho de la habitación no es asi?- pregunto divertida, sabía que su gato no era un gato normal tenía una parte de Kneazle, era muy inteligente y se llevaba sumamente mal con Sirius, como perros y gatos, que ironía- tienes que aprender que es su instinto Pells y James no te subió a su cama?- el gato se quedo mirándola.

Perdón- tal vez aun estaba dormida, hace más de una semana que james se había ido y no tenían noticias de él, solo hace unos días que había salido en el profeta que su madre aun seguía muy enferma- yo se que tu también lo extrañas, pero tenemos que acostumbrarnos, ya vienen las vacaciones…- james y su gato al principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fueron cogiendo cariño, tanto así que Pells iba todas las mañanas a su habitación y se acostaba a dormir a los pies de este, hasta que Remus los despertaba a todos, siempre la había parecido una hermosa imagen

Se quedo en su cama, observando cómo el cielo a empezaba a teñirse de rosado y dorado. Después de un rato de acariciar a su gato se levanto y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió sus compañeras de habitación aun dormían así que silenciosamente decidió terminar de meter algunas cosas que aún le quedaban por fuera en su baúl.

Cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, se puso un abrigo y bajo la escaleras. Para encontrarse a un Remus totalmente arreglado, sentado en un sillón tomando un jugo de calabaza mientras leía un libro. Le abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras el sonreía y estiraba su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabello tiernamente.

Hoy estas más animada- exclamo entre curioso y divertido, al mismo tiempo que la chica se sentaba a su lado, ella tan solo asintió. Después de un rato de silencio Remus hablo:

Aun no hay noticias de James- ella no dijo nada- pero el padre de James escribió para decir que nos ve en la estación del tren hoy- ella lo miro, no sabía que decía su miraba si era ansiedad o miedo- no sabemos si James viene con él o se quedara con su mamá.

No voy a ir con ustedes en el vagón, después que terminemos nuestras funciones como prefectos volverá al vagón donde esta mi hermano- dijo después de un rato de estar callada, algunos alumnos ya habían bajando otros se habían sentado, cerca de los amigos, mientras hablaban en voz baja y la miraban mal entre pequeños cruces de miradas.

No creo que a Sirius le guste mucho la idea, pero tal vez sea lo mejor te evitas algunos problemas con tu hermano, el lio es que si James viene como hacemos para que se vean si tu estas con tu hermano…

No creo que si James viene sea conveniente que nos veamos- tercio dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Ya sabes cómo es el, no creo que él se mueva de esa estación sin hablar contigo-refuto el joven.

Tal vez si no me ve es mejor y si mi padre o mi hermano, no se cruza con él, de verdad Remus tú sabes que es lo mejor-exclamo en voz baja.

No lo se Lis…- no pudo terminar de decir nada…

BOLA DE PELOSS…- gritaron en la habitación de hombres

Creo que amo a tu gato, es el único que logra despertar a sirius en tan poco tiempo y sin tener que mojarlo- burlándose.

Porque no subes por Pells antes de que Sirius lo mate – rio

Está bien, nos vemos en un rato- grito este desde las escaleras.

Hey tu- la chica miro hacia atrás, le habrían llamado a ella?- si tu, te buscan

La chica salió- no sin oír que el joven decía muy bajo- Traidora

Desgraciado- dijo su hermano que se encontraba dándole la espalda apoyando ambos brazos en el mármol de las escaleras- que se cree

Tan solo ignóralo- dijo ella mirándolo- Buenos días

Mmm mi padre aun no sabe nada así que te pido que no le comentes nada, el escribió para decir que nos vera en la estación, te pido que actúes como si entre tu y yo no hubiese pasado nada, no te preocupes que yo hare lo mismo. Albus no le escribió para informarle del altercado que tuve con ese tipo así que mejor, nos vemos en la puerta del castillo a las 10:30, para irnos para el tren- era lo primero que le decía en semanas- que no se te quede nada- exclamo mientras bajaba la escalera, ni siquiera le había dado los buenos días.

Ya todos habían terminado el desayuno y todos los prefectos se encontraban organizando la salida de las casas, Remus y Lillian casi terminaban su parte

Vamonos ya- Grito Siirus desde su sillón, Remus miro a la joven y esta miro a Sirius.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella

10:15- dijo el mientras cojia su baul y el de la chica

Sirius tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos ya, y o quede de verme con Severus a las 10:30

Pues entonces no hagamos esperar a Quejicus- acercandose al retrato.

Sirius- exclamaron sus amigos en coro.

Que una broma por los viejos tiempos- rio divertido

*************************LONDRES******************************

Voy contigo- dijo el en voz baja

No creo que sea conveniente, mejor quédate con tu madre- tercio mientras se ponía su capa.

Mi madre va a dormir hasta las 3 eso dijo el sanador, quiero ver a Sirius y a Remus….

Después de que sea eso lo que quieras ver.

No empecemos, quieres?- tratando de acordarse de lo que le había pedido lis

Muy bien, vámonos entonces-mientras salía

****************************ESTACION KING CROSS *********************************

El viaje había estado tranquilo, había terminado sus funciones de prefecta muy rápido y había vuelto al vagón donde se encontraba su hermano, después de una larga discusión con Sirius. Severus no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el viaje y ella no había atrevido pronunciar palabra, había abrochado bien su abrigo para que el dije no se notara.

Veía algunos padres saludar desde la estación, su hermano había empezado a bajar los baúles, mientras ella abría la puerta del vagón, vio a Remus y a Sirius que salía desde el suyo , mientras que el ultimo le preguntaba con un movimiento de labios si estaba viva, la chica rio ante la pregunta y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Vamonos- exclamo su hermano.

Severus estaba terminando de bajar los baúles del tren, no veía ni a su padre, ni a Remus, ni Sirius y mucho menos a james. Su hermano la cojio de la cintura, mientras caminaban sin un rumbo fijo.

Severus ahí esta philll- exclamo ella, al ver a la persona que trabajaba con su padre.

Apresuraron el paso, mientras el señor sonriera al verlos y se giraba a lo mejor para buscar a su padre.

Severus llego primero que ella puesto que la había soltado para llevar el baúl de ella.

Mientras seguía caminando una joven la choco y cayó al piso- perdón, que vergüenza, ¿está bien? _mon__dieu(Dios mio)_, _pardonnez-moi (perdoname)_- conocía esa voz perfectamente, rio y giro la cabeza para observara a su hermana.

Lis? O por Dios Lis! no puedo creer que seas tú?, ¿como estas? ¿Dónde está Severus?,_soeur! J'ai manqué tellement vous (hermana! te extrañe tanto)- _mientras la abrazaba

Yo también te extraño, ¿donde está Lucia? ¿Y mi madre?- su hermana volvió a abrazarla, ella sonrio, mientras algunas lagrimas se dejaban salir rebeldemente- _Ces belle_ (estas hermosa), _Tu me manques trop (yo tambien te extraño)_

¿Donde está papá?- pregunto su hermana quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos.

Severus debe estar con él, y mi madre? Y lucia?- dijo ansiosa

La chica la miro con vergüenza- no te preocupes no voy a ir a verla, se que ella y lucia no me quieren ver, solo quería verlas desde aquí- su hermana señalo entre la multitud hasta que ella vio a una señora no muy alta, muy bien arreglada, de cabello rojo igual al suyo, de ojos verdes y una joven rubia un poco más alta que su madre, con una figura muy estilizada, unos ojos azules que no paraba de hablar.

¿Cómo ha cambiado Lucia?- exclamo mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Por qué crees que te extraño tanto, lucia es una tonta, la única que me entendía eras tú y Severus que siempre me consentía pero ahora no, estoy sola- dijo ella

Lillian, se puede saber por que... – pudo terminar la frase al sentir el abrazo de su hermana

Severus, _frère (hermano)_

Pero que haces tú aquí?- interrogo el joven gratamente sorprendido.

Lo mismo, vine a pasar las vacaciones con mamá…

¿Ella está aquí?- la joven asintió

Es mejor que nos vayamos, Lillian, cuídate mucho Nym- mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente- te espero allá- dijo él mientras levantaba la vista hacia su otra hermana.

Pasa algo con Severus?- pregunto sorprendida por su comportamiento con su hermana

No pasa nada y Severus tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos, cuídate mucho y no le digas a nadie que hablamos o que nos viste- la abrazo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar- _Je t'aime._

Siguió por el camino que había cogido su hermano unos instantes atrás, no sin antes mirar como su hermana se reunía con su madre y su hermana, algunas lágrimas cayeron nuevamente…

Lillian- grito Sirius desde el otro lado de la estación

La chica giro con una sonrisa, sabría Dios cuantas recomendaciones le daría para pasar las vacaciones y cuantas veces en el día querría que le escribiera. La sonrisa que tenia se borro inmediatamente al ver a la persona que estaba al lado de Sirius, era El… era James…

Vámonos Lillian, papá quiere verte- exclamo su hermano

Dame un segundo, voy a despedirme de Remus, olvide entregarle un informe- dijo ella mientras avanzaba en la multitud y James la miraba con ternura.

No tardes, por favor- levanto la mano en señal de que lo había escuchado.

Volvió su vista a James y se detuvo, El la miro seriamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento mucho la tardanza, debo decirles que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda y en cuanto lea sus comentarios del capítulo, en el próximo capítulo veremos más de Alexander Dire algunas cosas mas de esa historia enredada, si me demoro mucho es porque a lo mejor tenga mucho trabajo en el hospital y en la universidad, espero sus comentarios, cuídense muchísimo, excelente semana para todos!, **

**Besos, Luz**


	11. SEÑOR EVANS

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero bueno hago lo que puedo! Muchos besos, gracias por seguir la historia!**_

* * *

**SEÑOR EVANS**

¿Qué pasa? por que James la estaba mirando así, en el mismo instante en el que iba a llegar junto a Él, alguien la cogió por el brazo

¿A dónde cree que va mi princesa?- exclamo Alexander abrazando fuerte a su hija.

Papá, creí que nos íbamos a ver en auto- dijo sorprendida mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Sí, pero quería verte y si te seguía esperando me iban a salir raíces- dándole y beso en la frente- a dónde vas?

A ver a Remus, tenía que entregarle un informe- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Bueno, vamos de paso lo saludo ese muchacho me cae muy bien- comento mientras la cogía de la mano y avanzaba unos pasos quedando cada vez más cerca de James quien se había mantenía quieto en su lugar y Sirius los miraba con cierto grado de ansiedad.

Papá no creo que sea prudente, hay mucha gente

¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?- tercio

Nunca, papá, solo quiero que no te sientas incomodo- afirmo la joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su padre.

Hija, a mi eso no me importa, lo único que me importa en la vida son ustedes mi familia, mis hijos, que son lo más hermoso que la vida pudo darme, así que vamos, recuerda que Severus y Phill nos están esperando- mientras Lillian lo abrazaba.

Miraba a James nerviosa, cada vez se acercaba mas a Él, Remus se encontraba al lado de Sirius buscaba algo en su mochila hace algún rato ya y no había visto la escena.

Cuando llegaron al lado de los 3 jóvenes Lillian ya se encontraba totalmente pálida, sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, suspiro antes de hablar

Buenos Días- espeto mirando a los 3 jóvenes, haciendo que Remus levantara la cabeza rápidamente e interrogara con su mirada a su amiga.

Buenos Días, Señor Potter, Black - saludo amablemente el padre de Lillian, Remus se acerco a darle la mano

Buenos Días señor Evans- saludo el Joven estrechando la mano del padre de su amiga- que gusto verlo

Remus, dime Alexander, por favor- sonrió, mientras se giraba para observar a los otros jóvenes, hasta que James se decidió a hablar.

Buenos Días señor Evans- extendiendo su mano.

Señor Potter, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ¿cómo está usted? - pregunto respondiendo a su saludo.

Muy bien señor Evans- respondió un poco nervioso

¿Y Dorea como siguió?, si no me equivoco, había leído que estaba gravemente enferma- exclamo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Realmente, esta igual, los Sanadores aun no encuentran la causa de su estado, está en san Mugo solo vine a recoger a Sirius y a Remus- exclamo un poco más seguro.

Señor Evans- saludo Sirius

Señor Black, que gusto verlo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily miraba a James muy asustada, sabía que ya tendría que saludar ella y definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

Remus, había olvidado entregarte esto- dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

Black-saludo estirando su mano al joven.

Potter- tendió la mano a su novio al juntarla sintió que el mundo se le desvanecía llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, se veía cansado y ansioso- espero que su madre se recupere pronto- se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

JAMES!- grito su padre, haciendo que los 2 jóvenes se exaltaran e inmediatamente soltaran sus manos , al mismo tiempo que Alexander cogía a su hija del brazo. Mientras que el padre del joven se acerca con paso apresurado.

¿Qué estás haciendo?, creí que ya habíamos hablado de este tema- mirándolo con rabia encendida, giro su mirada hacia Alexander- No entiendo qué hace usted aquí y mucho menos que hace hablando con mi hijo- espeto con odio profundo.

El señor Evans rio con ironía- en realidad no creo que eso te importe.

Yo solo te voy a advertir algo, no te metas con mi familia, porque lo estás haciendo ya se destapo y no vas a lograr tu objetivo- tiro el padre de James.

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que estás hablando y de todas maneras no me interesa, tu y el resto del mundo pueden pensar lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo no han logrado demostrar nada, permiso- dijo con la mirada fija en Charlus- jóvenes- haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza- hija, vamos.

Creí que estabas en la cárcel, es ahí donde deberías de estar, aunque digas que eres inocente, no creo que tu esposa te haya dejado y tus hijas no te quieran ni ver, exactamente por qué has sido un buen hombre- exclamo con desdén.

Alexander se devolvió hasta llegar a Charlus, lo miro con profundo dolor en sus ojos- Tal vez mi esposa me haya dejado y no deje que mis hijas me vean, pero usted es la última persona en el mundo que puede hablar de eso, porque usted quien decía ser mi amigo, fue quien me traiciono y el resto me abandonaron a mi suerte, porque tal vez mi esposa no tuvo la suficiente confianza para creer que yo era inocente y eso en gran parte es gracias a su culpa, por llenarle la cabeza con toda esa sarta de barbaridades que se atreven a afirmar, pero nunca voy a perdonarles que gracias a las personas que yo consideraba mis hermanos, mi familia y mi vida estén destruidas, lo peor que mis hijos tengan que pagar las consecuencias.

Cualquiera te cree el papel- le dijo mientras lo cogía del saco- pero tú no eres más que un traidor, que nos engaño a todos.

¡Suéltame!, te lo advierto no estoy de genio para soportar tus estupideces, pero no te preocupes llegara el día en que les cerrare la boca a todos ustedes- quitando el agarre que tenía el hombre sobre él.

Vamos, Lis- dijo mientras caminaba, la Joven solo miro hacia atrás un instante donde vio a James mirándola mientras su padre le hablaba. El camino unos pasos, con ánimos de querer seguirla y Sirius al ver su intención solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, mientras Lily le negaba con la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de que no era quería que la siguiera.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto su padre enfurecido.

A ningún lado- dijo mientras le carcomía la rabia por dentro- vámonos ya, mejor.

No espera, déjame yo hablo con el padre de Oliver- exclamo pensativo.

¿Para qué? vámonos- exclamo irritado.

Tengo que decirle que ese traidor estaba aquí a lo mejor así lo rastrean más rápido- dijo despistado mientras buscaba en la multitud.

Señor Potter, si mal no recuerdo Oliver se fue con su padre hace algún rato ya- tercio Sirius, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso al padre de Lily y si algo de todo lo que había dicho el señor Evans era verdad es que aun no podían comprobar nada del todo.

Muy bien, entonces vamos, tenemos que pasar por la casa para que se acomoden- dijo mientras caminaban hacia al anden- ya hablare con El despues

Remus miro a Sirius un tanto preocupado, mientras le tendía a James el pergamino que Lily le había pasado.

El joven lo abrió, para encontrarse con un pergamino en blanco, sonrió de medio lado, ella definitivamente si era muy ingeniosa, sonrió mientras le devolvío el pergamino a sus amigos, los cuales no pudieron evitar reír.

no podía creer que la había tenido a tan solo unos metros y hubiese podido cruzar si quiera palabra con ella, ahora seria mucho mas difícil verla, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, a pesar de que ella tratara de disimularlo el sabia que estaba triste, no existia persona en este mundo que conociera tan bien esas esmeraldas, a demás lo había notado en la ultima carta que había recibido de ella, tendria que hacer algo y pronto para verla. no sabia en que momento esa mujer se habia convertido en su vida, en su necesidad. Sonrio al recordar la vez en la que habían tenido una conversación decente por primera vez, el día que por primera vez la vio sonreír para El.

* * *

_**Bueno, yo se que me he demorado muchísimo, y que soy muy mala por eso, pero bueno trato de hacerlo mas rápido posible, este capitulo que quedo corto, pero es mejor algo que nada, BUENO Y USTEDES DECIDEN QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN FLASH BACK DE ESA PRIMERA CONVERSACION DE LILY Y JAMES? ESPERO QUE ME COMENTEN EN SUS RR. P**__**or cierto quiero adelantarles que viene un escena muy hermosa de Lily y James, aun faltan algunos capítulos, pero es muy tierna! Tratare de que el próximo capítulo diga algo más sobre lo que pasa con la familia de Lily y de hacer algún encuentro entre Lily y James. Espero sus comentarios! no saben cuanto me gusta leerlos! siempre me sacan un sonrisa**_

_**MUCHOS BESOS! LUZ**_


	12. VERTE

_HOLA a todos! Ya lo se no me maten! Demasiado trabajo, además mi abuelita estaba enfermita, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo cap tratare de poner uno lo más rápido posible, estamos a un capitulo del tan anhelado encuentro!_

* * *

_VERTE_

Miraba a través de la ventana como los carros avanzaban, los arboles quedaban atrás por su paso rápido, oía a su padre hablar animadamente

La casa que conseguí es muy pequeña pero acogedora he tratado de arreglarla lo mejor posible para que disfruten su estancia, cada uno tiene su habitación, además recordé lo poco que sabía de la cocina- decía animado- he conseguido un trabajo muy humilde, cerca de la casa, estoy aprendiendo algo de siembra y cosecha.

Me parece un insulto que una mente como la tuya esta desperdiciada en la siembra y cosecha- espeto Severus.

Su padre le sonrió y respondió-Gracias hijo. Pero ahora tenemos que acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva vida, no puedo conseguir un trabajo que me dé un poco más de dinero en Londres, a pesar de que no comprueban nada aun, encontraran hasta la más mínima excusa para meterme a la cárcel- suspiro- no se preocupen yo no voy a dejar que les falte nunca nada, si bien es cierto que ya no van a poder tener las comodidades de antes, no les va a faltar nada.

No te preocupes papá, para nosotros está bien lo que has conseguido para los 3-dijo Lily saliendo de sus pensamientos, mientras le daba un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

Mi hermana tiene razón papá, no te preocupes- tercio Severus.

Siento tanto ver que los han inmiscuido en esto, lo lamento muchísimo, ustedes no están acostumbrados a este tipo de vida- exclamo con dolor profundo.

Creo que hemos llegado- exclamo la persona que iba manejando, el amigo de su padre había estado todo el viaje callado, era una de las pocas personas que una creía en su inociencia.

Descendieron del carro, para encontrarse con una casa muy pequeña en medio del campo, con un jardín que apenas trataba de nacer. No se parecía en nada a su casa…

Dios…- susurro Severus

Tenía razón era tan diferente tener esta visión de lo que de ahora en adelante llamarían hogar, no estaba su madre con una sonrisa saliendo a recibir a su padre, ni sus hermanas, no era la mansión blanca, grande e imponente en la que habían crecido, no estaba rodeada de seguridad, no había aurores para molestar, después de tanto pelear y alegar por tener guardaespaldas, ahora los extrañaba, siempre había tenido los mismos, eran parte de la familia.

Bienvenidos!- exclamo su padre alegremente- ¿qué les parece?

A mí me encanta papá, gracias- dijo Lily abrazando a su padre

A mi también papá, vamos a verla- tercio con una sonrisa.

Su padre, abrió la puerta de la casa, era una sala pequeña pero muy linda, un comedor de madera de 4 puestos que daba justamente en la cocina.

Esta muy linda papá has hecho un trabajo excelente- lo felicito al mismo tiempo que el respondia con una sonrisa

Vamos les muestro sus habitaciones- dijo mientras subían unas pequeñas escaleras

Solo habían 4 habitaciones en el 2 piso, muy iluminadas, en cada habitación se encontraba una cama y un escritorio pequeño.

¿Cómo conseguiste traer algunas de nuestras cosas?- pregunto Severus mientras miraba su nuevo escritorio.

Hay algunas personas que aun confían en mí- sonrió con nostalgia- sus antiguos guardaespaldas lograron sacar algunas de sus pertenencias de la mansión.

Gracias papá, gracias por todo- susurro Lily al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su padre.

Muy los dejo para que organicen sus pertenencias y descansen un momento, mientras yo voy a hacer la cena…

¿No quieres que cocine yo papá?- interrumpió si hija

No se preocupen no los voy a intoxicar- riendo- hija descansa.

No he dicho eso, solo para que no te molestes papá…

Descansa princesa- dándole un beso y bajando las escaleras.

Aun crees que mi padre se merece lo que le hiciste- tiro su hermano desde la puerta de la habitación

Rayos... ya había olvidado que Severus estaba enojado con ella, solo escucho como su hermano cerró la puerta de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo, se tiro en su nueva cama, era mucho más pequeña que la que tenía antes, algunas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, extrañaba a su mamá, a su familia, extrañaba lo cariñoso que era severus antes, el era lo poco que le quedaba y ahora lo había perdido, por…

Dios, Lo había visto hoy se veía tan cansado, tan preocupado, su madre estaba muy enferma y no encontraban la causa. También lo extrañaba a él, sus charlas… se sentía tan sola…

************************AFUERA DE LONDRES*************************

Sigan, ya saben que están en su casa- exclamo el padre de James mientras colgaba el abrigo- suban y acomoden sus cosas.

Los tres jóvenes subieron en silencio, cuando cerraron la habitación y Remus puso un hechizo silenciador exclamo:

Ciertamente tienes una novia muy inteligente- tendiéndole el pergamino que le había pasado Lily en la estación- lo cogió y lo abrió

Esta vacio- rio de medio lado- ¿qué paso cuando me fui?- pregunto mientras se sentava frente a sus amigos, en su última carta no fueron muy claros, ¿qué paso?

Cálmate ventarrón- rio Sirius

Ya sabes, no nos quitamos de su lado ni un minuto, Severus decidió no decirle nada al señor Evans…

¿Pero qué le dijo?- pregunto desesperado

No lo sabemos, ella no quiso decirnos- respondió Remus

¿Cómo así?- tercio

Ella no nos dijo nada James, suponemos que no fue muy bonito, esa noche que volvió estaba llorando y desde ese día no se hablan- dijo Sirius.

Dios, necesito hablar con ella- susurro

Eso va a estar muy difícil, hay algo que no sabes- exclamo Remus- ella ya no vive donde vivía antes, no tenemos ni idea de donde vive ahora.

Como así, que ya no vive donde vivía antes. Si esa casa lleva años siendo de los Evans

No James cuando a una persona se le acusa de traición a la patria y posible fraude o corrupción, se le confisca todos sus bienes- Explico Remus.

Entonces…

Eso quiere decir que no sabemos donde vive ahora- tercio Sirius

Remus escríbele tú, dile que necesito verla, que me diga donde y cuando puede, si es posible esta misma noche, yo voy al hospital a ver a mi madre y de ahí salgo para donde ella diga- suplico el joven.

Es muy arriesgado, James, no creo que sea conveniente, porque no esperas unos días

Por favor-rogo a su amigo.

Está bien- dijo rendido Remus.

Gracias, acomódense yo voy a tomar algo y subo para que nos vamos a ver a mi madre- exclamo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Se sentó en la cocina un largo rato disfrutando de un café, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que había pasado, hasta cuando esta situación

¿Ya están listos?- pregunto su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Creo que sí, voy a subir por ellos- sin decir más se retiro.

Entro en su habitación donde vio a Remus al lado de la ventana

¿Ya?- pregunto mientras veía a su amigo pararse.

Si, ya le escribí- dijo Remus poniéndose su chaqueta- esperemos su respuesta

Gracias- abrazando a su amigo.

Podemos salir antes de que tu padre entre por todos- pregunto Sirius desde la puerta.

**********************************LONDRES*********************************

Al llegar al hospital su madre estaba sentada en la cama

Señora Potter!- exclamo Sirius en cuanto entro y se dirigió a abrazarla- pero yo no sé qué es lo que dice esta gente yo la veo más hermosa que la última vez que la vi.

En cierto modo tenía razón, hoy se veía más recuperada desde el día que él había llegado su madre no se había sentado por si sola.

Ella sonrió- tu como siempre Sirius con tus cosas, Remus querido como estas?- mientras el joven se acercaba a la madre de su amigo y el daba un beso en la mejilla

Muy bien señora Potter

Bahh, Dorea, nada de señora Potter- tercio mientras sonreía.

Madre, ¿como estas?- se acerco James

Mejor que nunca, mas ahora que están los 3- mirándolos con ternura.

Querida- saludo su esposo que entraba por la puerta

Los jóvenes salieron dejándolos solos, James camino hasta donde el medico

Señor Potter que gusto verlo- tendiéndole la mano al joven

Igualmente, mi madre…

Se encuentra mejor, parece que el tratamiento nuevo que aplicamos está dando efecto esperemos que continúe así- explico con tranquilidad

Gracias doctor- eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

James, ya viste a tu madre es mejor que vayan a la casa ya sabes que no permiten muchas personas además deben de estar cansados, yo me quedare con tu madre- pidió su padre apenas salió de la habitación.

Está bien- cedió el joven sin oponer resistencia lo cual extraño bastante a su padre últimamente todo lo que decía para él estaba mal, pero algún día entendería que todo lo hacía por su bien.

Muy bien, pídele a Peter que te lleve a la casa, yo volveré mañana- dijo mientras hacía señas a los amigos de su hijo para que se acercaran- es mejor que se vayan a la casa descansar yo me quedare hoy con Dorea- exclamo en cuanto los jóvenes se acercaron a él.

Gracias señor Potter- agradecieron al mismo tiempo.

Oía que algo picoteaba su ventana, lo cual definitivamente estaba perturbando su sueño, se levanto aun sentía los ojos pesados, pero ya no brillaba mucho la luz, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?, abrió la ventana para encontrarse con le lechuza de remus, siempre le había parecido muy hermosa, la dejo entrar y le dio algo de comer, que bueno que su gato estaba afuera, disfrutando de su nueva libertad.

Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de abrir la carta, pero cuantos hechizos le había puesto, estaba casi segura que eso tendría que ser obra de Sirius era él quien era experto en ese tipo de hechizos, lo había aprendido muy bien cuando vivía en la mansión de los Black.

_Lillian_

_Eres muy ingeniosa mira que pasarme un pergamino en blanco, inventando quien sabe que informe, bueno ser prefectos tiene sus ventajas. Ya estamos en casa de James en unos momentos vamos a ver a su madre, ya te contara el mismo…_

_Dice que quiere verte y que tiene que ser hoy, lo se… lo sé… está loco, pero ya sabes que solo tú puedes con él, y que no hay persona más terca que el que tu, así que dice que pongas el lugar y la hora o que si te parece bien que se encuentren en el hotel THREE en el centro de Londres, que tu digas la hora, o si te agrada otro lugar, espera tu respuesta_

_Cuidate mucho._

_Remus_

_PD: Sirius te manda saludos._

Pero acaso había perdido el juicio como pretendía él que saliera de la casa, y si su padre se enteraba, Severus, era definitivo estaba loco, y ella loca por él

Me alegra que tu mamá este mucho mejor James- exclamo Sirius mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina

Espero que siga así, hoy es el primer día de muchos que la veo tan bien- mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

Remus entro a la cocina tratando de coger el tiro a la conversación, pero James no le dio tiempo

¿Y?- ansioso

Toma- tiro el sobre a James en el mesón donde se encontraba Sirius sentado. El joven no tardo ni 10 segundos en abrirlo.

_MUY BIEN, A LAS 12 A.M EN EL LUGAR QUE EL DIJO_

_DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO ÉL._

_LILLIAN._

Sus amigos lo miraban tratando de descifrar la respuesta en el rostro de tu amigo.

Si, dijo que si- exclamo James con alivio.

Muy bien ahora tenemos que planear tu salida de aquí sin que el grupo de seguridad se entere.

Eso queda en tus manos, Remus ya que tu eres el único que sabe cocinar eres el elegido para preparar la cena- rio James.

¡Oye no! que trampa ¿y tú que vas a hacer?- pregunto Sirius indignado

Voy a buscar la capa de invisibilidad, así adelanto algo de tu trabajo Sirius- exclamo mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

Remus que quede rico, porque tengo mucha hambre- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía a buscar el horario de turnos de la seguridad.

Remus reía- intoxicados es que van a quedar los 2

No es necesario que cocine usted yo lo hago- dijo la señora que llevaba muchos años al servicio de los Potter, ella siempre era muy buena con él, le tenia mucho aprecia.

Muchas gracias de todas maneras permíteme ayudarte.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado, aqui empieza una lucha para los Evans!, el proximo capitulo sera el encuentro de Lily y James, acepto sugerencias de lo que le gustaria saber sobre este encuentro o que quieren que añada, espero sus comentarios._

_muchas gracias a todos besos LUZ_


	13. TANTO QUE DECIR

_Bueno ya sé que tarde demasiado pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste_

* * *

**TANTO QUE DECIR...**

Hace algún rato que su padre los había llamado a cenar y Lillian recogía los platos de la mesa

Hija, deja eso ahí yo lavo la losa- dijo con ternura

No es necesario Papá, yo puedo hacerlo, mejor ustedes vayan a descansar- respondió mientras ponía todos los platos en la cocina.

Está bien, descansen hijos, no creo que nos veamos a la hora del desayuno salgo demasiado temprano- dijo mientras abrazaba a Lillian y después a Severus.

Severus se quedo sentado en la mesa, tomando un café mientras esperaba que su padre subiera las escaleras.

¿Y bien, como te sientes ahora después de ver todos los sacrificios que mi padre está haciendo?-interrogo a su hermana, desde su asiento.

Si no tienes nada más que decir, mejor déjame terminar aquí en la cocina-resoplo la chica mientras ponía unos platos a lavar con un hechizo, que le había enseñado su madre hace algunos años.

Ahora eres tú la ofendida no me hagas reír- tercio su hermano irónicamente.

Basta ya Severus , me tienes cansada con tu comportamiento, ya no más, no he hecho nada malo- dijo desesperada mientras se giraba para verlo.

Basta, es lo que yo te digo a ti – mientras se paraba rápidamente y la cogía del brazo.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto su padre desde las escaleras- ¿porque tienes cogida a tu hermana así?

Solo estábamos jugando papá, Lis no se quería dejar abrazar y yo trate de atraparla- dijo mientras la miraba.

¡Ya está bien! me rindo- exclamo su hermana con voz de derrota y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano- TE AMO, que nunca se te olvide y eso también va para ti papá- mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Su padre sonrió y le dio un beso- Severus, sé un poco más delicado, recuerda que tu hermana es un niña y tú tienes más fuerza de lo que piensas, pero no saben la alegría tan grande verlos así, recuerden que tienen que estar unidos, algún día vamos a estar con sus hermanas de nuevo y me encantaría verlos a todos así, esa sería mi mayor felicidad- los miro con los ojos enrojecidos- bueno basta de platica a dormir que es tarde y ustedes deben estar cansados- sonrió mientras se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba un vaso de agua.

Que descanses Papá- dijo su hija dándole un abrazo- que duermas Sev.

No sabía que era peor, de alguna u otra manera Severus la hacía sentir culpable de una delito que no había cometido, se sentía tan mal. Busco algo que ponerse en su baúl y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, apenas eran las 9:00, se sentía tan ansiosa, llevaban tanto tiempo sin hablar, sin verse, los minutos le parecían eternos.

********************************Londres*************************************

Ya está todo listo James, tu guardaespalda está en la puerta principal y no se mueve hasta la media noche donde hacen cambio de guardia- decía Sirius bastante serio, definitivamente lo suyo iba a ser la estrategia- y es ahí donde vamos a aprovechar para que salgas por la puerta de la cocina y saltes la cerca de la casa que queda atravesando el partió.

Yo cambie los turnos de todos para que el patio quede libre a esa hora, Sirius dormirá en tu cama y en la madrugada tomara una poción multijugos por si tu padre aparece antes de lo previsto- exclamo Remus mientras le quitaba unos cabellos de James, quien se quejo con un gesto.

Gracias, es mejor que salga antes- dijo mientras se ponía un abrigo- a qué hora esta libre el patio Remus?

A las 10:00 supuse que querías salir antes- respondió

Gracias de verdad- dijo mientras se sentaba, ya casi era hora de salir

***********************************Centro deLondres*******************************

Un joven de abrigo oscuro de acercaba a la recepción de un pequeño pero lujoso Hotel, la recepcionista lo veía mal de lejos. Cuando el joven por fin llego a su vista pudo percatarse de que aunque vestía un tanto extraño era muy elegante.

Buenas Noches- dijo el joven amablemente.

Buenas Noches, Bienvenido al Hotel Three, en que le puedo ayudar- se obligo a sonreír la recepcionista, lo cual le causo gracia al joven.

Necesito hospedarme aquí el día de hoy- dijo riendo de medio lado.

¿Qué habitación desea Señor?- pregunto ella, de verdad este joven se iba a quedar ahí pero con que iba a pagar, a pesar de que su ropa se veía bastante fina (aunque muy extraña) venia solo.

James sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a soltar a reír- La que usted me recomiende- rio el joven.

¿Cuál sería el motivo de su risa?- pues tenemos una amplia variedad Señor- ella podría ponerle la más costosa que a él definitivamente no le importaría.

Solo lo pido que tenga en cuenta que estoy esperando a alguien- mientras continuaba sonriendo.

Muy bien, a nombre de quien hago la reservación- pregunto.

¿Mi nombre y el de mi acompañante?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Si desea que pueda ingresar sin ningún problema- respondió

Muy bien- el joven se quedo pensativo un momento, cuál era el problema era un lugar muggle- a nombre de James Potter y Lillian Evans.

Muy bien señor necesito un documento y su tarjeta de crédito- A ver que iba a hacer el joven.

James paso su identificación Muggle, sonrió nuevamente al verla, eso se lo debía a Lis, el había ido con ella cuando había reclamado la suya y le obligo a sacar una por precaución, se la entrego a la recepcionista- Pero prefiero pagar en efectivo- Su novia le había explicado que las tarjetas de crédito eran como dinero en una tarjeta de plástico y luego debías pagar según tu elección, que ingeniosos eran esos Muggles.

Siendo así tendrá que pagar por adelantado la noche, Señor- dijo un tanto molesta.

Muy bien- dijo mientras le pasaba el dinero a la recepcionista- ¿es suficiente con eso?- no sabía mucho de dinero muggle lo poco que Lily le había enseñado, pero sabía que era bastante.

La recepcionista lo miro sorprendida le había pasado más del doble de lo que costaba y eso sin contar que lo había ubicado en una Suite, pero como se le ocurría a ese joven andar con tanto dinero en efectivo en el centro de Londres a esa hora- tan solo es esto y se deja una parte de depósito que cubrirá lo que pida usted y si sobra se devolverá a su salida-dijo mientras le devolvía el resto- aquí está la llave de su habitación, piso 15, habitación 302. Que disfrute su estancia.

Gracias- estirando la mano para recibir una tarjeta plástica- ¿perdón no me dijo usted que me iba a entregar la llave?- se cuestiono el joven.

Sí señor, pero el hotel maneja un sistema electrónico- pero que joven de su edad no lo sabía.

Entiendo, gracias, puedo pedirle que por favor este pendiente, mi acompañante es pelirroja, por si se acerca a preguntar, gracias de nuevo- exclamo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a los ascensores, esos aparatos siempre le daban miedo.

Logro llegar al piso que le había indicado la recepcionista después de haber parado en varios pisos y busco la puerta al llegar a ella vio un aparato negro con dos lucen que titilaban y una ranura, supuso que la tarjeta debía deslizarse por ahí, después de intentarlo varias veces logro abrir la puerta, no entendía por qué se complicaban tanto y simplemente daban llaves normales.

Entro a la habitación era muy bonita la verdad- se sentó y vio un mesa con unas sillas, una cama doble, amplia y muy elegante, una de las cajas negras que tenían personas, Lily decía que se llamaba televisión, un balcón, miro un reloj en la pared ya eran las 11:30, no tardaba en llegar, ella era muy puntual, se sentó en el balcón a esperar, se sentía ansioso definitivamente solo ella hacía que él se pusiera así, la extrañaba tanto.

La recepcionista se sentía un poco desilusionada, faltaba poco para las doce y pelirroja no aparecía, que curiosidad le daba, había pasado varios minutos y después de escribir en varios papeles dañados, vio una joven de gabardina negra, ingresar al hotel, era ella, tenía una gabardina que le llegaba a la rodilla, una parte de su cabello rojo cogido, unos tacones altos del mismo color de la gabardina, era muy joven se notaba a simple vista.

Buenas noches- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía muy nerviosa, agradecía el ya no tener seguridad por ese lado, salir de la casa no había sido tan complicado y había dejado una ilusión por si entraban la vieran dormida.

Buenas noches señorita, bienvenida al hotel Three- dijo la recepcionista

Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿podría darme usted información?- pregunto.

Cuál es el nombre de la persona que busca y su nombre por favor- tenía que dejar que ella lo dijera

Busco a James Potter, mi nombre es Liliian Evans- dijo mientras jugaba con su zapato.

El señor Potter la está esperando en el piso 15, habitación 302, me permite su documento para entregarle la llave- vio a la joven buscar en un pequeño pero elegante bolso que traía, definitivamente tenía una gusto exquisito.

Aquí esta- sonrió mientras le entregaba su identificación.

Su llave señorita, disfrute de su estancia- exclamo la recepcionista.

Muchas gracias- respondió con una amable sonrisa.

La subida en el ascensor la había parecido eterna, su corazón palpitaba a mil, se sentía tan nerviosa, vio el número de la habitación, respiro profundo y deslizo la tarjeta.

Era una habitación muy bonita y amplia, no vio a James por ningún lado, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

¿James?- llamo la joven.

Lis- lo vio en el balcón de la habitación

Hola- no se le había ocurrido decir nada mejor, vio como se acercaba a ella lentamente, sentía sus pies anclados al suelo, no podía moverse. Cerró sus ojos un instante y en pocos instantes se vio envuelta por los brazos de su novio.

Estas preciosa Lis, como siempre, te he extrañado tanto- mientras besaba todo su rostro.

Yo también- exclamo ella mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. No podía creer que estuviera con El, tendría que ser uno de sus sueños.

Eyy, pequeña no llores, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lloras- dijo mientras quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente con su nariz. Acerco su rostro lentamente hacia ella y le beso como hace tantos días quería hacerlo, era un beso lleno de ternura, de amor.

Te amo- suspiro la chica, mientras lo sentía sonreír y escuchaba como él le susurraba un _también yo y no sabes cuánto._

James la abrazo y la cogió de la mano para dirigirla al balcón donde ya se encontraba el sentado anteriormente, corrió el asiento para que la chica se sentara y sentó a su lado.

¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Un cappuccino está bien para mí- sonrió

El joven rio- de verdad estos nombres muggles aun me confunden-el joven ingreso a la habitación- ¿Lis?

Dime- exclamo la chica desde la puerta

¿Cómo se pide algo?- pregunto un tanto apenado.

Ella lo miro con ternura y se acerco a un teléfono que se encontraba al lado de la cama- ya están comunicando con la recepción- dijo mientras le daba el teléfono y se dirigía nuevamente al balcón, lo veía desde el balcón hablando por teléfono, se veía tan lindo pero cansado.

Listo-dijo ingresando al balcón.

¿Cómo está tu mamá?- pregunto la chica

Su acompañante suspiro- la verdad es que los sanadores aun no están seguros de que es lo que tiene, pero hoy intentaron un nuevo tratamiento y parece estar dando resultado, hoy la vi muchísimo mejor, hasta se sentó por sus propios medios y todo, me siento mucho más tranquilo de verla así- al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mano de su novia y en un momento observo como ella llevaba puesto su dije, estiro su mano para acariciarlo.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa- tengo algo para ti- al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso, se levanto del asiento y se puso detrás de James mientras colgaba algo en su cuello, él sabía perfectamente lo que era – mi corazón también es tuyo- mientras el joven se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarla, como todos estos días había necesitado.

La beso con desesperación tratando de quitar el dolor que encogía el corazón de la chica, quería que sintiera lo importante que era ella para él, sabía perfectamente el significado de ese acto la chica le estaba entregando su vida. En ese mismo instante sintió algunas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de ambos, nunca le había pasado esto, pero el tener que verse así de esta manera acorralados sin muchas salidas lo desesperaba. Él la amaba y definitivamente de algo estaba seguro y es que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

La chica tenía los brazos en el cuello de su novio mientras la tenia las manos en su cintura. Se sobre saltaron al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. El joven sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se dirigía a la puerta. Vio como James recibía los cafés y le sonreía de medio lado mientras se acercaba a la mesa, _esa sonrisa era lo que la enamoraba. _Cogió uno de los cafés que había depositado en la mesa al tiempo que el joven miraba el paisaje

¿Qué paso con Severus?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la lejanía- ¿Qué te dijo?

Sinceramente no quería hablar de eso, suspiro y exclamo- no mucho, simplemente no me habla- mientras miraba su café.

Mientes- dijo mirándola- cuando vas a aprender que eres mala para mentir a pesar de ser muy astuta, dime la verdad, tratamos de no ocultarnos nada nunca y la verdad no creo que este sea el momento para empezar a hacerlo, anda dime la verdad que te dijo-al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla izquierda.

Suspiro nuevamente- que mi padre no se merecía esto y que por esa misma razón no iba a contarle nada que prefería ahorrarle el dolor de ver como…- hizo una pausa no quería seguir no quería decirle eso, no…

Continua- hablo el joven calmadamente antes de saborear un poco el café

Que no quería que viera como el hijo de una de las personas que lo habían traicionado jugaba con la honra de su hija- sabia lo que debía sentir James.

¿Que mas dijo?- pregunto con total calma.

Todo lo que dice va por ese mismo estilo-tratando de acortar sus largas peleas con severus.

Entonces la pregunta aquí es qué opinas tu de todo lo que dijo tu hermano- exclamo mientras la miraba profundamente- ¿le crees?

* * *

_no se si ha quedado muy corto! espero sus comentarios_


End file.
